Ya Gotta Love High School
by DyingAtTheDisco
Summary: The gang is now in their junior year. Tension builds and new friendships form. Will old rivals fall in love? Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor. Chapter 24 now up!
1. Breaking Free

Hey ya'll! I just watched HSM and got this crazy idea that I hope you love! Don't worry, I'm still workin on Welcome, but I have so many ideas for this story it might be a while before I get to that one.

* * *

It was their junior year of highschool and so far, everything was going perfectly. Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke were off in Italy on a forgien exchange trip. Troy and Gabriella were happily dating and were beginning to become friends with Sharpay and Ryan. The first school dance of the year was coming up and everyone was overjoyed. Excitement buzzed in the air as Troy and Gabriella sat down to eat.

"I'm telling you, Gabbs, I tried to make that decathalon! But, but, well, Coach insisted that I was at practice! I'm really sorry!"

" Sorry, sorry, what does it matter? You've been so preoccupied with your silly basketball that you've hardly had any time for me lately! I missed my first three practices for that thing to come see you in the try-outs! I almost missed out on being on the team! If it weren't for Taylor, I wouldn't be on the team right now!"

"Look, Gabbs, I'm really sorry, but it won't happen again! I promise!"

"You're right! It won't. You know why? Because its over. Yes, I'm dumping you. This isn't working out. You were right. Jocks and Geeks don't mix. That is all that there is to it. Sorry. Bye Troy." Gabriella got up and walked off, a mixture of sadness and anger on her face.

"Gabby!" Troy called after her, but she simply ignored him. Sighing, he quietly finished his lunch.

* * *

Ryan surveyed this scene with a sensation of joy. He'd been waiting for the opportune moment to ask Gabriella to the dance, and this was the perfect one! Troy and Gabriella were over, and now she was a free woman! Walking up to her at her locker, he asked slowly,

"So, Gabriella, uh, do you want to go to the dance with me? You know, as a date?" Gabriella turned her head towards him. She opened her mouth to decline, but when she saw Troy's surprised face coming up behind Ryan, she agreed quickly.

" I'd love to! Pick me up at seven, okay!" She hugged him quickly and then strutted past Troy with a smug look on her face.

* * *

Troy was stung by the cool, unfeeling gaze of Gabby. As he saw Sharpay walking towards his locker, he decided he could play this game of spite as well. Walking up to her, he called,

" Hey, Sharpay!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriella spin around with a surprised look on her face.

"What, Bolton?" Sharpay asked warily. Losing a bit of confidence, Troy continued,

"Uh, so, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah, right. What's the true reason? Hmm?"

" Well, I just want to get to know you, um, better, ya know?" Narrowing her eyes, Sharpay studied him for a moment before answering.

* * *

R&R! I know this was a short chapter, with not much of a cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less! I promise the next chapters will be longer!


	2. When There was Me and You

Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it! If you have any ideas, please tell me!

* * *

"Sure. I'll go with you. On one condition- none of your little basketball peoples come up and act like they know me! Got it?" Troy meekly replied, 

"Got it. So, I'll pick you up at seven?" Sharpay nodded her head and walked to the cafeteria, her heels clicking sharply at each step she took.

Gabriella's blood boiled. Troy was such a jerk! Fine. Serves him right! Turning on her heel, she stomped off to her locker, shooting anyone who got near her a hateful stare.

* * *

Chad watched her sitting there, reading a book that looked to be about a million pages long. Wondering if he could get her to go to the dance with him, he walked slowly towards her table. Approaching her, he said, 

"H-hey Taylor. So, I was wondering, you busy next Friday? Cause there is a dance, and, um, you wanna go with me?" Chad internally kicked himself for stuttering around Taylor. Why was it that everytime that he came around her, he got nervous? Taylor looked up from her book and stuck her finger there to keep her place.

" Look Chad, last time we tried this, it failed. You just don't see me as a priority! Last time we were on a date, you stood me up! I sat in that silly restaurant for four hours while you shot hoops with Troy and Zeke. I'm not going through that again."

"But, Taylor! I told you! My car broke down and I left my cell phone at Troy's. So it really wasn't my fault!"

"And you expect me to fall for that!? I'm sorry, but this just isn't an option. Now please, I'm in the middle of my book and quite frankly, it is more intriguing than you!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I really think that I do. Now please, go! Now." Chad nodded and walked away. He would just have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

Taylor watched as he walked away and wondered if she had gone too far. It wasn't that Chad wasn't a nice guy, but he really wasn't what she was looking for. She really wanted a guy who put her first. He'd been so into basketball those first few dates that she doubted he even knew what her middle name was! Sighing, she went back to her book. Chad wasn't worth wasting her lunch over.

* * *

Sharpay sat down next to Ms. Darbus. Thoughts of Troy filled her mind. Why her? Was there a specific reason that all of the sudden, out of the blue, he'd asked her out? What happened to Gabriella? 

"Ms. Evans! Ms. Evans! I'm speaking to you!" Sharpay snapped back into reality as she heard Ms. Darbus say her name.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?"

"As I was saying, we need to start thinking of a composer for our next musical since Kelsi has left us for Italy. Any ideas?" Sharpay sighed and tried to focus on the situation before her. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

So, what did you think? R&R!! Sorry if this was kind of short, I promise it'll be longer next time! 


	3. Just the Girl

** NEXT DAY**

As Taylor opened her locker, a piece of paper fluttered out. Opening it, she read it aloud. It said,

**_Meet me and Gabby at my house at seven o'clock tonight. We're gonna have a girls night out sleepover. Please come!_**

**_Sharpay_**

"So are you going to come?" Gabriella jumped next to Taylor, causing her to jump.

"Geez, I didn't see you there! You scared me!"

"Sorry! I just am excited. At my old school, no one ever invitedmy to anything like this. Please come!" Nodding, Taylor shut her locker. Her head snapped up as the bell rang. Laughing, she and Gabby ran to their next class.

* * *

"Okay guys. I've got to take this call, but you need to behave until I come back. Got it?" Coach Bolton walked out of the gym and the team almost immediately began to goof off. Chad sat down on the bleachers and put his head in his hands. Troy's voice sounded behind him and he looked up quickly.

" Dude, are you crying? Buck up and be a man! Just because you don't got a date doesn't mean there aren't a million other girls just waiting to go with the co-captain of the basketball team! C'mon!"

" Yeah, yeah, but Taylor is just special!"

"Yeah, well, I thought Gabriella was special too, and now she is going to the dance with Ryan! So c'mon!" Chad nodded and stood up, determined to make this a good day no matter what Taylor had to say.

"Hey, Troy, since the girls are having thier own little powwow tonight, do you and Ryan wanna come over and just be guys tonight? Ya know, eat a lot of pizza, play a lot of video games, and just pig out?" Laughing, Troy replied,

"Since when do you say powwow? Anyway, sure, on the condition that we don't talk about girls and their ''powwows'' all night! And how do you know about their get together, anyway!?"

"Ryan told me."

"Who told him?"

"Gabriella."

" Okay. See you at five. Is Ryan coming?'' Chad opened his mouth to reply, but Coach Bolton's whistle cut him off. He nodded and basketball practice was back in session.

* * *

Sharpay sat down at her desk and paitently waited for Taylor and Gabby to come. Silently second-guessing herself, she wondered why she'd let them come over to her home.They weren't really friends of hers, so why were they going to spend the night with her? Her thoughts were shattered by the doorbell. Getting up to open the door, she found Gabriella and Taylor grasping their stuff, looking ready to party. Determined to make this a worthwhile night, she smiled and welcomed them in.

* * *

"Uh, I feel like I'm gonna barf! I shouldn't have eaten a tenth piece of pizza!" Chad complained as he rolled on the floor of his living room. Laughing, Troy turned to Ryan and said,

"Dude, you only had one piece of pizza! And what is with the red hat? And the matching pants? You lost really badly to Chad in the video games, and he is horrible at them! We've gotta toughen you up! C'mon." Troy and Ryan rummaged through Chad's piles of clothes on the floor until they found the perfect guy outfit- a crumpled up old Pistons t-shirt, some baggy jeans, some old tennis shoes, and a worn out baseball cap.

"That's okay! Just leave me to my doom out here! I'll just barf in agony alone!" Chad moaned from the other room.

"Oh, go call your mommy! Chad, stop exaggerating and order us some more pizza! We've got to fatten Ryan up!" This was, by far, the strangest night Ryan had ever had.

* * *

"So I told him that I was tired of his non-commited approach to life. So I dumped him. That is when Ryan asked me to the dance." Gabriella explained what happened earlier that week as Sharpay and Taylor listened intently.

"Yeah, so what. That isn't as bad as Chad Danforth! The boy won't leave me alone. I told him that I didn't want to go out with him or go to the dance with him, but he keeps bugging me!"

"Well, you two do make a nice couple!" Sharpay insisted.

"Yeah, you really do! Oh, give him a chance! Please?" Gabriella persisted, even though she knew how stubborn Taylor was.

"Look, I'll go to the dance, just not with Chad, okay? Now can we please move on with it? _The Notebook_ is calling my name and I really don't want to watch it tomorrow morning!" Relenting, Sharpay and Gabriella made their way to the family room and popped in the DVD.

In the middle of the movie, Sharpay got up and went into her room. Dialing Ryan's cell phone number, she waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A male voice that was not Ryan's answered. Sharpay cautiously asked,

"Is this Ryan? Is he there?"

"Nope to your first question. This is Chad. And you must be the lovely Sharpay. We toughened up Ryan a bit, forced him to eat six pieces of pizza, and took away his phone."

"What is this? Prison camp?" Sharpay asked protectively. No one messed with her brother and got away with it!

"Chill, Pay! He's fine. Troy is teaching him how to throw a football, and let me say, he is a total natural! So, what did you want?"

"Well, I was going to tell him that we tried to talk Taylor into going to the dance with you, but she refuses. Sorry."

"Oh, well, can I talk to her? Please?"

"Fine. But make it short. We're in the middle of _The Notebook!_"

"Yeah, we eat and pig out while you watch some sappy chick flick. Whatever!"

"It's not a chick flick! Ryan enjoys this movie!" Chad made the sound of gagging and Sharpay giggled despite herself. She handed the phone to Taylor and paused the movie.

"Hello, Taylor here. Speak your case quickly because Allie and Noah are in an important part of the movie and I don't want to miss it."

"Look, this is Chad."

"I kinda figured that. What do you want?"

"I was wondering. I know you won't go to the dance with me, but will you save me a dance? Please?"

"You called me and interrupted Noah's professing of his love to ask that? Geez, get some brains, lunkhead! I'm hanging up now. That means the phone will no longer be carrying my sound waves to your ears. Got it? Good." With that, she hung up and walked back to the other girls.

* * *

"Hello? Taylor? Dang, that girl hung up on me! I am going to get her dance with me no matter what meausures I have to go to." Chad turned off Ryan's phone and walked outside to where Troy was shooting some hoops and Ryan was dribbling. Shaking his head, he joined in.

* * *

I know, I know, not much of a cliff hanger, but it was longer, right? Please R&R! 


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

I just want to thank everyone who has R&R my story! I love the reviews- keep them coming! I'm really glad that you like the story...i promise that I will try to make the chapters longer... I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The next week of school went well. Chad asked Taylor to the dance everyday, and everyday, she refused him. Finally, it was the Friday of the dance. The halls buzzed so loudly that you could barely hear the last bell.

"Okay, Shar. I'll see you after basketball practice!" Troy told Sharpay. Despite his earlier feelings of reluctance about Sharpay, he was actually beginning to enjoy sitting by her, talking with her, and just getting to know her. As he ran into the locker room, he nearly plowed over Chad. Greeting his friend, he changed quickly and began to shoot some hoops. Even though he tried, he just couldn't keep his mind off of Sharpay. By the time practice was over, his heart raced with anticipation.

* * *

After finishing her Advanced Trig homework, Gabriella nearly skipped to the shower. She sang while she curled her hair, danced while trying to put her shoes on, and hummed again while adjusting her makeup. She'd never been this happy to go out with anyone! Gabriella couldn't wait to see Ryan. She'd always liked him just a little bit. He was really the nice twin. Although, after Friday, she wasn't so sure that Sharpay was as evil as everyone made her out to be! Remembering, she smiled as she remembered how they had prank called Chad and Troy a few times. Even though she denied it, Gabby had a strong suspicion that Taylor really did like Chad. Pushing all thoughts of them aside, she packed her purse and skipped down the stairs.

* * *

Sharpay fluffed her hair one more time before admiring her finished work. Taking in her handiwork, she smiled approvingly at the pink dress, silver shoes, soft curls, and chandalier earrings that adorned her body. She felt unwanted excitement beginning to build inside of her stomach. Surely Troy wouldn't just dump her after the dance. Smiling, she grabbed her purse and ran to answer the phone.

* * *

Okay, I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short, but I wanted to split them by threes, so I had to make it short. Please continue to R&R! I really enjoy getting them! If you have any ideas, please let me know! By the way, do you like the pairings? And the way I put them in third person POVs? Please tell me! R&R!

Kaylyn


	5. Your Beautiful

Hey Y'all! I hope that you like the story so far…by the way, the dress that Sharpay is wearing is the one that Ashley Tisdale wears in her music video of "Kiss the Girl"…just thought that you'd like to know!

* * *

Ryan slicked back his blonde hair and looked in the mirror. Observing his finished work, he applauded himself inwardly. Calling Sharpay, he asked for her opinion. After taking in his look, she smiled and said, 

"Well, Gabriella Montez is a lucky girl! You look great- don't worry about it!" Then, with a swish of her dress, she walked out of the room and Ryan smiled to himself. She was right- Gabby was lucky. He was just glad that he'd finally gotten the nerve to ask her! Turning off his light, he ran downstairs to answer the ringing phone. He bumped into Sharpay on the way down and she almost fell down the stairs. Shooting him an irritated look, she grumbled under her breath. Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed. Sharpay wasn't going to ruin this night, no matter what.

* * *

Coming out of basketball practice, Chad mulled over why Taylor had turned him down repeatedly. It wasn't as if he wasn't popular! After all, he was the co-captain of the basketball team! At least two dozen girls would love to go with him! So why couldn't he just pick one of them? Even though he acted as though Taylor's comments didn't effect him, they really did. They did hurt, even if it was just a small amount. Just because he wouldn't ever the valedictorian of his class didn't mean anything! Sighing, he drove home in silence. 

Once he got home, he got dressed, combed his frizzy hair, and wondered why he'd kept it like that for so long. Then it hit him- his father, his idol, had had a 'fro. After his dad died, he'd vowed to keep his hair like that for as long as he could. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to find it almost time to leave for the dance. Slipping on his shoes, he ran downstairs and waited for Troy to pick him up. The guys had decided to go as a group, even though Troy and Ryan had dates. They were making it awfully comfortable for Chad and Taylor to be single, although, Chad was still extremely disappointed that Taylor had turned him down. Shaking his head, he sat down to wait.

* * *

Taylor surveyed her dress one more time. She loved how it flared out on the bottom. Playing with the sash on the side, she wondered why she'd turned down Chad so rudely. After all, they'd made the cutest couple last year! Everyone had said so! And she'd really thought that he'd be the one that she'd spend the rest of her high school days with! So where had it all gone wrong? 

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Chad! Where are you! It's been four hours!" Taylor anxiously checked her watch again. Sighing, she signaled the waiter for her check. Paying the small bill, she walked out to her car. As she unlocked the door, she was jolted by the sudden vibration of her cell phone, causing her to drop her keys. Picking them back up, she answered her phone._

_"Hi Tay! Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't get to make it tonight! My car broke down and I left my phone at Troy's. I'm sorry, Babe, I knew how much this meant to you."_

_"You what! What were you doing at Troy's? You knew that this was our five- month anniversary! And you just blew it off! And sure, it is a likely story! If you left your cell at Troy's, how the heck are you calling me now? You know what, don't even answer that."_

_"But Tay!"_

_"No." she cut him off. "I'm so sick of your excuses. It is over, Chad. I'm sorry that it took me this long to figure that out." With that, Taylor hung up the phone, got into her car, and drove home. It wasn't until she was in the safety of her bedroom that she cried. She cried for a long time. That had been the worst night of her life._

_End Flashback_

Yes, it all came flooding back to Taylor. With renewed anger, she vowed never to let anyone trample on her like that ever again. Sure, she would flirt and laugh tonight, but she would never trust a man again. With that thought in mind, she resumed her task of straightening her stubborn, curly hair. Angry, she yanked her straightener roughly and burned her forehead. Yelping out in pain, she inspected the red spot that adorned her head. Grumbling about the cost of beauty, she completed her hair and then walked out to her car. Trying to ease the tingling, she pressed her fingers to the injury, only making it worse. Starting her car, she drove despite the pain. She was supposed to pick up Gabriella and Sharpay, and she was determined to be on time and cheerful. Forcing a fake smile onto her face, she drove to Gabby's house. This was going to be a good night, no matter what.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Please R&R!!!! To see the dresses that Taylor,and Gabriella were wearing, go to my profile and scroll down. They'll be labeled! Please R&R!!! 


	6. Stickwitu

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews! A couple of you asked what third meant…it means that I wrote the story as if I knew what everyone was thinking. Kind of confusing…I know. Please, if you have read Welcome to the Family…NOT (Hannah Montana), my other story, please give me some more ideas!! Anyway, this won't be the dance chapter, but it will come soon. Oh, if any of you tried to see the dresses, I'm really sorry, but for some reason they aren't working. I'll work on them today. Anyway, I'm rambling, so, on with the musical, or in this case, story!**

* * *

Gabby jumped up at the sound of the doorbell. Opening her door, she smiled to see Taylor standing there. Grabbing her purse, she followed Taylor to her car. Once they were on their way to Sharpay's house, Gabriella inquired, 

"So, why are you so unhappy tonight? You should be happy!"

"Who said I'm not happy?''

"Oh, come on, Tay! I've known you long enough to know when that smile is real and when it is forced. Now come on, what is bothering you?" Relenting, Taylor explained,

"Well, until tonight, I was really convinced that I was going to have a great time at the dance-alone. But now I'm a bit nervous. I mean, you guys are all going to have dates and I'll be by myself!"

"Yeah, but it isn't like no one asked you! I mean, Chad asked you about twenty times, and then there was that other kid, Roger, who asked you too!" Gabriella reminded her.

"True, but Roger is a geek, and, well, Chad is just, Chad!"

"Taylor McKessie! That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard!" Gabriella protested.

"Whatever. Look, we're here. Let's not talk about this anymore, alright?" Gabriella nodded in agreement, and Taylor got out of the car to go get Sharpay. Shaking her head, Gabby convinced herself that they would need to go to more drastic measures if they ever wanted Taylor to even consider Chad. Sighing, she pondered this.

As Taylor walked up the Evans's stone walkway, she wondered about what Gabriella had said. For the second time that night, she second-guessed her decision about the dance. After all, Chad was a nice guy! And just because they went to a dance together didn't deem them boyfriend and girlfriend! Scolding herself for being so unsure, she rang the elegant doorbell. Almost as soon as she'd rung it, the door flew open.

"Oh my gosh! I've been waiting for so long! I was getting worried! Are you all right? What is on your forehead? Oh jeez, am I rambling? You'll have to forgive me, I'm just so excited about this dance! Can you believe that Troy Bolton asked me out?!" As Sharpay stopped to take a breath, Taylor stepped in.

"Yes, I'm all right. I burned myself with a straightener, is all. Yes, I can believe that Troy asked you out! Now, can we go! I don't want to be late for the dance!" Harboring a wounded look, Sharpay apologized,

"Well, I'm sorry. I am just really happy and excited. Sorry to have offended you! It won't happen again!" Sighing, Taylor said,

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so short with you. I'm just anxious is all."

"I'll bet you wouldn't be so nervous if you were with Chad right now!" Sharpay teased. Taylor rolled her eyes and motioned towards the running car. Grabbing her purse, Sharpay followed Taylor out the door, making sure to lock it first. Getting into the car, Taylor sincerely hoped that this wouldn't be how the rest of the night went. Once again putting on a fake smile, she started the car, and they were off.

When Sharpay Evans got into the car, she could right away sense tension. Asking what was going on, she got an explanation from Gabby that Taylor wouldn't even think about dancing with Chad. Then Taylor turned a sharp corner, cutting off their conversation. Settling back into her seat, Sharpay tried to think of a solution for all of this. As she opened her mouth to speak, her cell phone rang. Answering, she heard,

"Hey, Sharpie! Listen, how are things in your car?" Sharpay smiled at the lifelong nickname her brother had given her long ago.

"Well, not much is really going on. I really would like to have a convo going on, but Taylor is so tense that I really don't want to upset her. What about you, Ryan?"

"Not much. Chad is really ticked that Taylor won't even talk to him." Smiling mischievously, Sharpay suggested,

"Well, what if we all abandoned the two of them at the dance? Then they would be forced to be together!"

"Nah. Taylor is too independent. But, I do think I can make something else work! I know the D.J., and if I could get her to play a song and say that everyone would have to dance to it, then they would have to dance together, right?"

"Nice, but that's a bit 7th grade, don't you think? Look, why don't you cook something up in your car? I'll be talking girl talk in here." Telling her brother goodbye, Sharpay snapped shut her phone and listened to the conversation in front of her.

"NO!" Taylor protested again. She was so sick of these girls bothering her! Finally, she pulled up to East High. There were already several cars in the parking lot, which was a good sign. All the girls got out of the car. As they walked into the gym, butterflies, no, make that eagles took over Taylor's stomach once more. Since trying to calm them wasn't going to work, she followed the girls and sat at a table.

Troy pulled into the parking space next to Taylor's car and the three guys got out. Chad shook his head and went over the scene from yesterday's lunch again.

_Flashback_

_"C'mon, Taylor! Just as a couple of friends going together? Please?" Taylor McKessie stubbornly shook her head. _

_"No! For your information, Mr. Danforth, I refuse to go with you! And stop bothering me! Really, it is so immature! I heard Brittany what's-her-name talking about you- why don't you take her? Just leave me alone!" With that, she got up and stomped away. Clearly, she was ticked. Sitting down slowly, Chad wondered for the millionth time why he even bothered._

_End Flashback_

When they got to the gym, Troy pointed out the girls. As soon as they got to the table, a slow song came on. Troy and Ryan led their dates onto the floor. Taylor expertly snuck away to the snack table, leaving Chad to stand there by himself. Sitting down, he watched all of the couple's dancing. One couple was making out- disgusting. Taylor came back over and sat back down. Delicately as possible, she tried to eat an apple brownie _(A.N: these really don't have chocolate in them, they are just apples with cinnamon and nutmeg cooked in dough. They are delicious!)_ without wearing it as well. Chad tried not to stare at her, but it was hard not to. He thought that she looked really nice tonight. Finally, the slow song was over. He noticed Troy motioning for him, and so he gladly walked over and began to dance, away from the awkward silence by Taylor.

Taylor looked up. Thank goodness he was finally gone! She'd barely been able to stand the awkwardness when Chad was sitting there. After about 6 more fast songs and 4 more slow songs, she'd really had enough. Dances were for silly couples who broke up the next week. As she tried to motion to Gabby that they needed to go, she almost fell off of her chair. Blushing shamefully, she looked around to make sure no one had seen her. To her dismay, she say Chad laughing shamelessly at her. Boiling with anger, she stomped over to him.

"What exactly was so funny about that? Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry (breath) Taylor it's just (gasp) so funny!"

"Yeah, right. Look, why don't you just go dance with someone?" Taylor scowled at him. Looking at her, he replied sharply,

"Because. All of the other girls are already dancing. And FWI, you are the only one, besides me, who doesn't look like they are having a good time!"

"Well, that is because I really don't have a date!"

"Hey, don't look at me! I offered and you refused, so don't be complaining!" Taylor sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. It was her own fault that she was having such a bad time. Suddenly, she let go of all of her worries and resentment. Breaking out in a true smile, she turned to Chad.

"You're absolutely right. I have only to blame myself. I should be having a good time! C'mon, we look like a bunch of old peoples! Let's dance!" Obviously shocked by her sudden change, Chad dumbly followed her onto the dance floor. Stickwitu blared over the speakers as they danced. Each of their friends came by and jabbed them, each time sending them a knowing look.

"So, why the sudden change of heart?" Chad asked, truly curious.

"Well, I realized that I was being dumb, holding on to this resentment. Maybe you were telling the truth. Maybe you really did get stuck. I'm sorry for not believing you, Chad."

"H-Hey, that's okay. You had every right to get ticked. The truth was, I was out trying to find the perfect gift for you. I went over to Troy's to ask for some help on the card that I was going to make. When I saw what time it was, I raced out of there and forgot that I had also meant to go get some gas. I was halfway down the free way when I realized this. My car sputtered and then died. I went to get my phone, but then I realized that I'd left that at Troy's. By the time I got a tow and some gas, I was four hours late. I called you and, well, you know what happened then."

"Oh, Chad. I'm so sorry! I should have trusted you. Can you forgive me?" Taylor stuck out her bottom lip slightly. Chad got this silly smile on his face and nodded. The moment was shattered when Troy walked up to them and said,

"Uh, hate to break your bubble, but the song is over!" Looking around, Taylor saw he was right.

The rest of the night was pure bliss for Chad. He'd finally gotten Taylor to give him the time of day, and now they were dancing the night away. Smiling, he knew that this was the best night of his life.

**

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! I've got to think of more ideas, so if you have any, please tell! Thanks again! **

**Kaylyn**


	7. Everytime We Touch

Okay, here is the next chapter!

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but there was a dance, a sleepover, and lots and lots of homework this weekend! Anyway, here it is!!!

* * *

Taylor flopped down on her bed and sighed. Tonight had been the perfect night. She was so glad that Chad had danced with her. It was wonderful! Why she'd been so apprehensive, she didn't know. All she knew was that Chad was wonderful and he was hers- all hers. After dancing for a while, the two of them had found a slightly secluded table on the far corner of the floor. They talked for hours and hours. In fact, the rest of their friends took Troy's car and left her and Chad to drive home together. That had been wonderful, too. She couldn't wait until Sunday, when she and Chad were going bowling with everyone else. There was only one problem- she couldn't bowl. Oh well, maybe Chad would teach her. Sighing, she surrendered to sweet sleep.

* * *

Chad sat down at his desk and began to write. Most people wouldn't expect this from him, but he kept a daily journal of all that happened in his life. No, it wasn't a gushy diary like girls kept; it was simply a record of all that went on in his life. Today, however, would be different. It had been the perfect night and he was anxious to pour out his thoughts. Taylor looked so beautiful. He'd finally gotten her to go out with him! Smiling, he turned on the radio and was surprised to find Stickwitu playing again. This was his and Taylor's song!! Smiling even wider, he began to scribble happily in his small book.

Sharpay was overjoyed. All night, Troy the basketball boy had given her his attention. Despite what other people thought, he really was a sweet guy. After they'd left Chad and Taylor to talking, he'd sheepishly pulled out a slip of paper and given it to her. On it was a short poem that he had obviously constructed by himself. Although it was a cheezy poem, it had come from the heart and that was all that mattered. Smiling, she pulled it out of her bag and re-read it. Humming softly, she swayed past Ryan into her room and tried to re-capture the night by writing a song on her piano. Nothing, not even being turned down for the lead part of a musical could take this strange high from her.

* * *

Troy shot the ball again. SWISH. All net. Tonight was great. Not only did he have a wonderful time with Sharpay, but Taylor and Chad had finally gotten together! Now the group could triple date! Shaking his head, he remembered the look on Sharpay's face when she'd received the poem. It was true- considering all things, the poem was really cheezy, and he'd made sure that Sharpay knew that it was cheezy, but from the heart. In fact, he'd spent the entire math period trying to write it. It was worth it. He and Sharpay were the perfect couple! Both were competitive, were used to being the star, and were willing to compromise to make this relationship work. Shooting the ball one last time, he watched it bounce. Then he walked away, all the while thinking of the girl he could proudly call his own.

* * *

Gabriella sang as she changed into her pajamas. Ryan had been such a sweetheart! They'd danced until her feet were killing her, and then Ryan put her on his feet so they could dance the last slow song together. Now, as she crawled into bed, she thought fondly of the evening. Despite the fact that she and Troy were over, she felt a strange peace. Troy and Sharpay were such a wonderful couple. Both enjoyed being in the spotlight, for one! She, however, was more suited for Ryan. They were usually the sidekicks, the people in the shadow. After all, although she was smart, Taylor was still more popular, simply because she'd known these kids longer than Gabriella. Taylor. Oh, it was so great that she and Chad were finally on speaking terms! She couldn't wait until Sunday, when they were all triple dating. Actually, it was just pizza and bowling, if you could really call that a date. Turning out the light, Gabby fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Ryan Evans.

* * *

Ryan watched as his sister glided past him, smiling and humming. He couldn't help but smile too. That night had been so amazing. Gabriella Montez was the most awesome girl that he'd ever dated. They'd danced all night until she complained of sore feet. Reluctantly, he'd led her off the dance floor, only to find Taylor and Chad dancing slowly, gazing into each other's eyes. Giggling, Gabriella had commented on what a wonderful couple the two of them made, even though they were both extremely stubborn. After sitting and talking for a while, Ryan realized that it was the last dance.

"C'mon, Gabby!"

"Oh, I can't. My feet are so sore!"

"Fine. You can put your feet on mine. Then you won't have to dance. All you have to do is follow me. Please?" Smiling, she nodded. They danced-and my, what a wonderful dance it had been! At the end, Gabriella whispered that it had been the best date she'd ever been on. Ryan smiled at this memory. After they left Chad and Taylor, the four of them got ice cream and then went to their separate homes. Descending the staircase, Ryan, for the first time that night, allowed his heart to flutter around. Gabriella was so truly amazing.

* * *

So that is it! Please R&R!!!!!!! I will try to update more often from here on out, but don't hold me to that! It all depends:)

Kaylyn


	8. Kiss The Girl

Okay, this chapter should be long, although I'm not sure. Thank you for all your reviews- I love them! Keep 'em coming!! I know that there has been mostly Chaylor for the past few chapters, but don't worry, there will be chapters about the other couples too, I promise. This one, I know, will be long, but I doubt the others will be this long, but, if I get on a roll, who knows how long it will be! Enjoy!!

* * *

Sharpay smiled at Troy as they drove to Taylor's house. Troy's mom had lent them her SUV, so they were taking advantage of that and were all going to drive together instead of separately.

"So, you're sure that they are all going to be at Taylor's house?" Troy asked for what must have been the seventh time. Rolling her eyes, Sharpay assured him,

"Yes. Ryan went to pick up Gabriella. From there they went to Taylor's. And I know for a fact that Chad drove over there this morning to hang out with Taylor. So don't worry, okay? We're going to have a great time!" Sharpay laid a hand on Troy's arm and he glanced over at her.

"All right." He said, a look of happiness on his face. Sharpay giggled and the rest of the car ride, they chatted about the upcoming musical.

Troy pulled into Taylor's driveway and was relieved to find two other cars parked there. He got out of the car and opened Sharpay's door for her.

"So you're playing chivalrous knight today, are you?" she joked, smiling that beautiful smile at him. Troy's head began to swim and he had to remind himself that in order to not look like an idiot, he needed to reply.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, since you were right that the others are already here, I guess I owe you a soda, huh?" Giggling, she nodded. They walked up to the porch together, and Sharpay slipped her hand through his own. He was surprised that she would do this type of thing, because he was still getting over the fact that she WASN'T the ice queen everyone made her out to be. As he rang the door bell, he thought about how lucky he was to have Sharpay as his girlfriend. Even though he was still hurting about Gabriella, he realized how much she and Ryan had in common. Gabby and Ryan really understood each other, and that was probably what made them so great together. Troy looked at Sharpay. What had started off as a date out of spite had turned into a great relationship, judging that it was only, what? Three days long?

"Hey guys! Let me just get the others, and we can go, okay?" Troy's train of thought was shattered by the sound of Taylor's cheerful voice. Nodding, he and Sharpay stepped in the house.

"C'mon guys! Troy and Sharpay are here!" Taylor yelled into her living room. She sighed as she waited for her friends to get ready. Butterflies had long since taken over her usually calm and collected stomach and she was not enjoying the feeling. She barely noticed as Ryan and Gabriella walked past her, giggling about some silly joke that they'd made.

"Hey." Chad's voice punctured her nervousness and it deflated like a popped balloon. She smiled.

"Let's go, okay? Troy and Sharpay and Gabby and Ryan are waiting! Okay?" she said, trying to blow off his concern. Even thought fragments of worry were still harbored in his eyes, Chad nodded in agreement. He followed her into the car.

As she sat down, she grew quieter. The nervous feeling in her stomach came back. Apparently, someone had taped the balloon and re-inflated it, for she once again was containing hyper butterflies in her stomach.

"You okay? You seem really quiet!" Sharpay asked when they were about half way there. Taylor nodded and said weakly,

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Gabby turned around from her seat in the middle and gave Taylor a critical look.

"You don't look fine. In fact, you look as green as a cucumber! Are you sure you're not sick? Is there something on your mind?" By this time, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Gabriella were all looking at their friend with worried expressions on their faces. Taylor nodded but she knew that they weren't convinced.

Holding up her hands in surrender, she confessed shamefully,

"Okay, okay. I confess. I, I don't know how to bowl." Worry was replaced with shock and to her dismay, Chad burst out laughing.

"No, really, what's wrong?" Taylor glared at him. Ryan just shook his head. Sharpay sent daggers with her eyes in Chad's direction and Gabriella just stared. "Seriously, I would have thought that you were actually sick! You say you aren't a prankster, but you sure got me! Ha! Don't know how to bowl. Give me a break! Everyone knows how to bowl!" Taylor tore her glare from him and turned to look out the window so that her friends wouldn't see the tears pouring down her face.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sharpay said tersely,

"Chad Danforth! You are such a big idiot! She was serious! What is wrong with you?" Huffing, she turned around and fiddled with the sequins on her purse.

"Seriously, Chad, I would've thought you'd be more sensitive. Geeze, what is your problem?" Gabby asked, anger and defense for her friend clearly showing in her voice. She too turned around, muttering about how basketball could take compassion out of someone's list of vocabulary. Ryan and Troy stayed quiet.

Chad watched Taylor's shaking shoulders. Why was it every time he tried to go out with her, he screwed up? He'd truly thought that she was kidding. What puzzled him was that she was crying so hard. It'd only been a simple joke! And now all of his friends had turned on him. Running a hand through his hair, he blew out his breath slowly. Mentally kicking himself, he was relieved to see the bowling alley just ahead. As Troy pulled in, he made a mental note to talk to Taylor. Unfortunately, she had different plans. As soon as she got there, she quickly said something to the group and hurried off to the bathroom. Since they had six, they'd rented two lanes, one next to the other. Troy and Sharpay went off to one lane and Ryan and Gabby went to the other. Great. That would mean that he and Taylor would be split up. This night just go better and better- not.

Taylor hurried out of the bathroom. If she was gone too long, she'd miss the pizza. Finding her friends seated at a large table near the corner of the alley, she cringed when she saw that the only chair left was next to Chad. Oh well, she might as well get it over with.

Slipping into her seat, she listened in with an interested ear. Troy and Sharpay were talking about the upcoming musical- boring and not her forte- definitely not. Ryan and Gabriella were talking about football and his natural talent- once again- boring!! That left Chad. Sighing, Taylor knew she'd have to face him sooner or later. Better now than never.

"Look, Chad…" she started. He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"No. Look, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said what I did. I-I just thought that you were kidding. Seriously! I wouldn't have made fun of you had I known you were serious!"

"It's okay. I forgive you. I'm not to proud of how I tend to start dates, though. I'm sorry for that. It seems that everytime you and I are together, we fight! Let's start over, okay?" She smiled to show that she really meant what she said.

"Okay. You know, if you want, I could teach you how to bowl!"

"Really? That would be great!" Laughing at her enthusiasm, Chad's reply was cut off by the waitress. After she served the pizza, the group jumped into one big discussion about the pros and cons of working in a bowling alley. Taylor promptly forgot her problem and joined in on the conversation.

"Troy! Stop!!" Sharpay squealed. Troy didn't release his grip on her wrist, only grabbed her other hand.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.  
"Stop trying to make me throw a gutter ball!" she answered, overcome with giggles.

"You mean like this?" With a flick of his wrist, Troy caused Sharpay to drop the ball. Nudging it with his foot, he got it going and smiled with pleasure as it dropped into the gutter. Sharpay fought herself free and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. A shocked expression took over Troy's face and she laughed at his look.

"Now, was there something you would like to say? Perhaps that you are ashamed that your date is beating you horribly at bowling?"

"No, I would like to say that I believe that it is rude for my date to beat me purposely!" Sharpay smiled and shrugged.

"In my defense, I would like to say that it isn't my fault you suck!!!" Troy stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes. "Aww. If you didn't look so much like my puppy, I'd kiss you." Sharpay said. Troy reached out and grabbed Sharpay by the waist.

"Like this?" he asked softly. With that, their lips met for the first time. Electricity flowed through Sharpay, causing her to shiver. Her head spun and she closed her eyes. Troy pulled away from her and looked in her eyes.

"Wow. I'm…dizzy." Sharpay said. Troy laughed- she loved that laugh! Spinning her around, his strong body picking up her slim figure.

"How do you feel now?" he asked, his face as straight as a blackboard, yet his eyes were laughing. Smiling, Sharpay feigned a faint and then laughed.

"Okay, now I'm really dizzy. No thanks to you!" she teased. Troy laughed. This had been the best date she'd ever been on, and it'd just got wonderfully better.

"Oh yeah! That's right baby! Just down the middle!" Gabriella danced around as she shot her sixth strike. Ryan clapped in an over-exaggerated fashion, causing Gabby to laugh.

"Vonderful!" he said, trying to imitate a French accent.

"No. Don't ever do that again, please!" Gabriella pleaded, her face contorted with humor, her eyes dancing with delight. "So, what'd I miss with the other couples while I was making a strike, again?" she questioned.

"Well, Taylor has yet to try to bowl. Chad and her are still talking and eating."

"Do they ever do anything other than talk and argue?" Gabriella joked, rolling her dark brown eyes.

"No. Anyway, Troy kissed my sister and now they are giggling and laughing like a bunch of kindergartners!"

"He KISSED her? How? When? Why?" Gabriella asked, bombarding Ryan with questions.

"Yes, just a few moments ago, because he felt like it, and it was like this." With that, Ryan pulled Gabriella towards him and gently presses their lips together. Gabriella, subconsciously, reached up and pulled on Ryan's ear- hard. Jumping apart, he exclaimed,

"What was that for?"

"For kissing me like that, you goon! You're supposed to do it like this!" She gently kissed him and ran her hand through his hair. Placing his hand on her shoulder, she continued to kiss him, then broke apart from him. Smiling giddily, she said, "That is what I call a kiss." Ryan simply sat there with a shocked grin on his face.

"Gross! Now Ryan and Gabby are sucking face, too!" Chad said to Taylor.

"You make it sound so disgusting. Exchanging a kiss isn't some kind of barbaric thing to do!" Taylor protested. Men- they could be so crazy sometimes. She was glad that the alley had had an extra lane, so she and Chad could be together.

"Whatever. So, are you ready to learn how to bowl?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe not today."

"WHAT! No one is here but us and them! C'mon, you've gotta learn some time!" Chad smiled encouragingly, so Taylor agreed. After picking out a green ball (her favorite color), Chad lead her to the lane.

"Okay. Now, put your thumb here. Good. Now, put these fingers here. Good! You've got it now. This is how you swing." Taylor followed Chad's direction, but her ball simply fell, yes, FELL into the gutter. It didn't even roll. Chad picked it up, then showed Taylor how to hold the ball again. Wrapping one of his hands on her wrist, he placed the other on her hip. He showed her how to throw the ball. Taylor turned bright red and she could feel her ears burning. To her delight, the ball went down the lane and knocked over two pins!

"YEA!!!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. She turned to Chad.

"Good job. Congratulations!" he said. She stepped back and gasped. She had stepped onto the lane and was slipping. Crying out, Taylor stared at her unstable feet. She felt Chad's hand wrap around her waist, pulling her back up. She looked up at his face and was disgruntled to find that they were so close. Scarcely three inches filled the space between them. She stared into his eyes. Their eyes linked and their lips followed the action, almost involuntarily. Taylor sub-consciously ran her hair through his fuzzy hair.

They pulled apart. He broke out in a smile and she smiled back.

"So…was that the greatest bowling lesson ever or what?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"It was….different." was all Taylor could say, for her lips were still burning.

* * *

So, what did you think? R&R!!! Thanks!

Kaylyn


	9. Walking On Sunshine

Hey everyone! I'm really glad y'all liked it! I thought that it would be cute to have them all get their first kiss (as a couple) on the same night! Apparently, so did you guys! This chapter won't be that long, cause I've had a ton of homework and I can't imagine writing that much after thirty pages of the French and Indian war! Hehe. Anyways, here ya go!

* * *

Taylor sighed as she lay on her bed. Unable to keep a smile from her face, she let loose a giggle. Tonight had been the greatest night of her life. Not only had she learned how to bowl, but she'd kissed Chad as well. Chad! Basketball jock, thickheaded, Chad! 

"What?" a voice shattered her fantasy. Sitting up, she smoothed her hair and looked up to find her older brother, Matt, standing in her doorway.

"First of all, it isn't nice to barge in on someone like that. Second of all, this is MY room. And thirdly, you stink. So leave!"

"Okay, so who's the guy?" he asked, sitting next to her, ignoring all of her complaints.

"Who said there was any guy? And it still isn't nice to just barge in here and start interrogating me!" Matt rolled his eyes. Clearly, he wasn't leaving. Shaking her head, Taylor sat down on her desk chair.

"Who said I was nice? And I said there was a guy. And there is! You acted like this last time you were on a date, which, was, never!" He laughed at his own joke, causing Taylor's anger to rise.

"I have too been on a date! With Chad, last year!" A look of enlightenment came onto Matt's face. His mouth made a little "o" and he smirked.

"It's Chad! It makes perfect sense! You acted like this last time too! Wow, that took a long time for me to figure out! Duh!" he smacked himself on the head to get his point across.

"Out! Now!" Taylor got up and shoved him towards the door. Despite his large figure, he was taken by surprise, so she was able to move him. Usually, he was immovable. After slamming the door in his face, she gingerly sat back down on her bed. Brothers. They could be such pains! They were the people you love to hate, yet can't hate totally because you're related by blood and therefore have some kind of natural love towards them. Closing her eyes, Taylor lay back, placed her hands behind her head, and sighed, again. She relived the night, taking in every second joyously. Chad had held her hand the entire way back, and, to her surprise, she didn't want to let go when they got to her house. He'd walked her to the door, kissed her on the cheek, and then blushed as all their friends whooped loudly from the car. She got a peaceful look on her face as she remembered the scene.

_"Okay, we're here! That means get out, smarty pants!" Troy joked as he pulled up to Taylor's house. Sticking out her tongue at him, she looked at Chad expectantly. _

_"Oh, right!" he exclaimed as the rest of the car laughed. Taylor got out, followed by Chad. She waved a good-bye to her friends, then started up her pavement. Chad caught up with her, and re-grasped her hand. She blushed slightly and turned her head so he couldn't see her reddening face. When they got to her doorstep, they let go. _

_"Listen, I had a great time tonight. Will you go to the movies with me on Friday?" he'd asked softly._

_"Sure. And I had a great time with you, too. You know, for a basketball jock, you aren't that bad of a guy!" she said teasingly._

_"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Tay." She smiled at the nickname, then gasped as his lips brushed against her cheek. Blushing, she heard her friends cheer. Ignoring them, she bid goodbye to Chad and then opened her door. Closing it once she was in the house, she placed her hand on her burning cheek and grinned. Tonight had sure been a great night._

Taylor was sure she could go out with Chad for the rest of high school and never get tired of him. For being a lunkhead, he sure was sweet! And besides, that was part of his charm. The scene of their kiss played over and over until she fell into wonderful sleep.

* * *

why, but she regretted being in all of those school productions. If she hadn't been in them, she wouldn't have been such an ice queen, and Troy would've noticed her before their junior year! Then again, if she hadn't been his competition, he would've never tried out for Twinkle Town. It was so wonderful to know someone truly cared about her!

As much as she hated to admit it, Troy was her first boyfriend. When she and Ryan were little, they used to play house. She always had to be the mommy, and Ryan was always her little boy. She smiled. She didn't know why, but everytime she thought of Troy, the scene of her pretend wedding as a three-year-old came to mind. Along with it came the memories of playing house.

_Whoa, slow down, Shar. You don't want to marry Troy, you are just going out with him! Cool your jets, sweetie! It has been two dates! _

Sharpay had to catch herself before she went too far in her fantasy. To keep her mind off of this, she replayed the scene in her mind. She was squealing, and all of the sudden, Troy had kissed her. After that, the two of them couldn't stop giggling. She'd noticed Gabby lean towards Ryan, but Troy had gotten her around the waist and was tickling her mercilessly. She'd, in turn, tugged on his hair. The tickling stopped for a split second, then returned with vengeance. She blushed when she thought of the two of them, rolling on the ground, tickling each other as if they were four. Goodness, if anyone, especially Ryan had seen her, she'd never live it down! Thank God that they hadn't been paying attention! Thank God there hadn't been anyone else in the alley!

"So, to what beautiful situation shall I blame the humming on this time?" Ryan poked his head in and interrupted Sharpay's thoughts.

"Okay, first of all, that made no sense whatsoever, and secondly, since when do you have permission to just barge into my room?"

"The fact that you just leave you door open. And I would really like to know, because I happen to be trying to complete my homework!" Sharpay laughed at him.

"Well, I will try to close my door from now on. And since when do you talk like that? And when do you ever do your homework on a Sunday night?" A puzzled look joined the humor on Sharpay's face. Ryan leaned his slim figure against her door frame and took a moment to think.

"I talk like this because I don't want to sound like a gangster! And, because I'm reading a British author in English-Lit. And I am doing my homework on a Sunday night because I've been with Gabriella all weekend!"

"True. Alright, you've got me with your excuses there. Now, leave!" She shut her door, narrowly missing his foot. Turning around, she picked up her brush and began to hum once again.

_"I had a really great time with you, Troy." She said softly, staring into those eyes the color of a winter sky. He smiled slightly and replied_

_"Same here. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? For tryouts?" Nodding, she squeezed his hand and said goodbye. He returned the statement, and the date was over. She watched as he walked away, the practically skipped up to her room. Laughing hilariously, she jumped around to all of her room, creating quite a ruckus, as her grandmother would say. She couldn't help it- her night had been perfect, and this week was going to be perfect as well._

She ran the brush through her hair one more time, then slipped into bed. Tryouts were tomorrow, and she didn't want to be sleepy for her first duet with Troy! Closing her eyes, Sharpay fell asleep to the soft buzz of the wind outside and the replays of her night with Troy.

* * *

Gabby curled up in her chair and rested her head on the edge of it. Visions of Ryan continued to flicker in her head, and she really didn't want them to leave. She couldn't believe they'd kissed! Sure, she'd kissed Troy before, but not like that! With Troy, it was usually a good luck kiss, or something that he'd done to make them look like a "cute" couple. Ryan had kissed her and meant it! Of course, it'd taken her about seven minutes to get him to snap out of the reverie he was in, but it'd been wonderful, or, Vonderful, as Ryan liked to say, nonetheless! She smiled to herself. So, Chad and Taylor had gotten together, FINALLY! Taylor even said that they'd kissed! Sharpay had hinted at her kiss with Troy, but Gabby already knew. Still, not wanting to spoil her joy, Gabby had gone along with the act and acted like she was shocked. She snuggled even more. Tonight had been heaven! She prayed it would last in her memory forever, and that many more like it would come- soon!

"Gabriella, honey, shouldn't you be getting to bed? It's after eleven and you have school tomorrow!" Ms. Montez's voice brought Gabby back to reality with a jolt. Nodding, she murmured goodnight to her mother and crept up the stairs. She pulled on her robe and sat down on the swing that was placed out on her porch. Despite the heat of the New Mexico night, she shivered. Not from the cold, but from the memory of Ryan's lips on hers. She still couldn't fathom how she felt. She remembered how she'd felt after Ryan's kiss.

_Ryan sat there with a shocked look on his face. Gabriella giggled at his face. She felt similarly. She'd never ever, in her entire life, been that bold! She'd been the one to kiss him! Technically, they'd kissed twice, although she cut the first on short. _

_"So, you wanna go back to our game of bowling? The one I'm beating you at?" she asked, trying to break the awkward silence. As if he was trying to clear his mind, Ryan shook his blonde head and brought his gaze up to her face._

_"Huh?" was all he could manage. She laughed and grabbed his hand. Pulling him up, she pointed towards the pins at the end of the lane, then at the ball, then at him._

_"The game? Do you wanna finish it?" she asked, laughter still apparent in her eyes. _

_"Oh, right. How can you think about a game after what just happened?"_

_"What do you mean? Do you regret coming on this date with me?" she asked in a concerned tone._

_"No, no! I, I just am shocked is all." _

_"Okay, well, do you just wanna sit and talk for a while?" Ryan agreed and that was the end of both their game and their spat. _

Gabriella smiled at the memory. Whenever she and Troy got in a fight, it would last for days! Ryan wasn't like that, thank goodness! _Stop comparing Ryan to Troy! He isn't Troy! Why are you doing that? What are you thinking, Gabriella Maria Montez? _She reprimanded herself. She knew why, though. Because Troy had been such a jerk to her, and she didn't want to go through that kind of pain again.

She couldn't quite put her finger on why she continued to speak to Troy even though she'd dumped him. They were better off as friends, though. Sharpay and him were such a great couple! So were Chad and Taylor! Smiling, Gabriella was assured that this would be a relationship that would last.

* * *

So, what did you think? I know, it isn't very long, but I just wanted to show it from the girls POV, at least after the kisses. The next chapter will be about the guys POVs. Please R&R!!! Love y'all! 

Kaylyn


	10. You and Me

Okay, here are the guy's POVs. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all you guys who are reviewing so consistently! And even if you aren't thanks anyway!

* * *

Chad shot the ball and missed- again. He couldn't help it- thoughts of Taylor were clouding his concentration. He couldn't believe that she'd kissed him! And that he'd kissed her back! He absentmindedly shot the ball again. This time his missed- horribly! The ball flew over his fence. He hopped the fence. To his dismay, the girl next door was there. He smiled weakly and picked up the ball. After that, he jumped the fence again, but she still made a point of coming up to him.

"Hi Chad! It's so great to see you! I'm so sorry I missed you yesterday! And then, when I was looking for you today, you weren't there! Where you, Chaddy?" she gushed. Chad forced a smile, trying to keep his stomach were it belonged- out of his throat. She was annoying. Okay, she was extremely annoying!

"Hi Camille. I was busy yesterday. As for today, I had…" he broke off, unsure whether or not he wanted to tell her about Taylor.

"You had what? Basketball practice?"

"Yeah. So, how've you been?" he asked, trying to sound interested.

"Great. I just wanted to say hi! I should go- Bryan, my boyfriend, is waiting. But I told him that I just had to say hi to dear old Chad! So I'll see you later, sweetie!" She waved plastically, then skipped off like an excited third grader. Chad shook his head.

Taylor had been so beautiful. He himself had taught her how to bowl. And he'd caught her when she was falling. And for that, he'd gotten a kiss. That was great! He prayed the relationship would last forever. Smiling, he headed towards the house to call Taylor. Kissing her goodbye on the cheek hadn't been enough to show how he felt. He picked up his pace. He couldn't wait!

* * *

Troy flipped on his radio and began to stretch. His dad wanted him to practice for an hour every day and apparently, this day wasn't any excuse. He thought of Sharpay and immediately, his face brightened. He blushed, which was something he never did, when he remembered them rolling on the floor, literally, tickling each other. He knew that Chad had seen them, and he was pretty sure that Ryan had too. Even so, that had been the best date that he'd ever been on!

"C'mon Troy! There is no time for daydreaming! Just because you spent some time with that girl, Shirley doesn't give you an excuse to slack off!"

"Dad! Her name is Sharpay! Not Shirley! And I wasn't daydreaming, I was stretching!" Jack Bolton raised an unbelieving eyebrow and smirked.

"Sure you weren't, Troy. Listen, if this girl gets in between you and basketball, I suggest that you dump her- now! Because I can't risk my best player being distracted. Got it?" Troy nodded meekly. With that, Jack walked off, obviously upset. Troy couldn't blame him. He had been preoccupied with Sharpay lately. If he wasn't on the phone or IM with her, they were doing homework. At least, that had been how it'd been the past few weeks. Reprimanding himself, he tried as hard as he could to focus on his basketball. Sharpay would have to wait.

About half way through the practice, he found the problem with that preposition. If he ignored Sharpay, their relationship would be like his with Gabriella- nonexistent. That was what broke up him and Gabby. He'd been so into basketball that he'd just ignored her. And look where it got him- nowhere! Deciding he wouldn't hurt Shar like that, he dropped the ball and went to call and invite her over. They could at least play basketball together, right?

* * *

Ryan tapped his pencil and then chewed on the end of it thoughtfully. He loved to sketch so much! He was currently starting to sketch the bowling date. Particularly the kiss. However, his brain seemed to be frozen. Reliving that moment, he reached up and touched his ear, where Gabby had pulled on his ear so roughly. He smiled at the memory. Who would have ever thought that he and Gabriella Montez would be a couple. Wait, they were a couple, right? Boyfriend and girlfriend? _Okay, calm down, Ryan. You two are a couple. You kissed, remember! You are a couple, aren't you? _

"What can you possibly be worried about now? Hmmm?" Sharpay frowned down at Ryan's concerned face. He jumped slightly, not expecting her to be there.

"Who said I was worried?" she gave him a skeptical glance that told him that she wasn't falling for the cover up.

"Ryan Andrew Evans! I've known you forever! I think I know when you are nervous about something!" Ryan slumped his shoulders.

"Okay, I confess. Gabriella and I are a couple right? I mean, we kissed, but does that make us a couple? I really don't know. I don't want to just be the pick up guy after Troy!" Sharpay's face took on a look of pained humor.

"You know, Chad and Troy were right! You really do need to get out more! Heck, you are like a whiny girl! Of course you two are a couple! She wouldn't have gone on a date with you and then kissed you if you weren't! Duh!" Ryan got a look of understanding on his face just as Sharpay's phone rang. She held up her finger to tell him to hold on. After talking for about ten minutes, she hung up.

"Okay, I'm going to hang with Troy. Chill, okay? If you are worried, then just call Gabby, okay? I'll see you later." She walked off. Ryan took her advice and then called Gabriella. He had to make sure that she was serious about him. He'd be able to draw a lot easier if he knew that their relationship was the real thing.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? I hope you liked It! Please R&R!!! Gracias! 


	11. I Can't Stop Loving You

Hi Everyone! I'm so glad that y'all loved my chapter so much! I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all who are reviewing- I'm happy you like this story enough to review! Just a warning, this story will be all Chaylor. The other couples will come later- okay? Enjoy!

* * *

Taylor closer her locker. Slinging her backpack around her shoulder, she waved goodbye to Troy and Chad as they were off to basketball practice. She walked to her car and was surprised to see what was there when she got there. On the passenger seat sat one dozen rose-of-sharon flowers along with a note. They were her favorite flowers! Who sent them? Smiling, she read the note that was sitting next to them. It read,

_Hey Tay! Meet me at Trek's Palace tonight at seven, okay? I have something that I can't wait to give to you. See you then! Love, your Lunkhead_

Taylor giggled at Chad's note. She knew it was Chad- he was the only one that called himself a lunkhead, after all! Starting her car, she drove home as quickly as she possibly could without going over the speed limit. She needed to start her homework as soon as possible so she could get to the Palace tonight on time!

* * *

Chad closed his book and glanced at his watch. 5:13. Only about an hour and a half until he could see Taylor! Sure, he saw her in drama class during the day, but that was the only class that they had together. She met with the decathalon team at lunch and he practiced basketball plays at any time he had or could fit in. He couldn't wait to give her the book that he'd gotten for her! Well actually, he didn't buy it for her; he made it for her. It was a scrapbook filled of pictures of them, captions of his feelings about her and their time together, and stories that they'd told or lived through.

"Chad, its Taylor! She wants to speak to you! I don't know why, though! Who would want to talk to you?" Katherine, or Kat, Chad's little sister yelled up the stairs. Chad rolled his eyes and clumsily clambered down their polished cedar steps, then almost tripped over Kat. He was surprised to see her standing at the end of the stairs. His fuzzy hair moved restlessly from the breeze his running had created, and Kat laughed. She handed him the phone only after she'd told Taylor that Chad talked about her nonstop. She also said that he wished she was a cheerleader. Chad gritted his teeth. He knew how sensitive Taylor was about the whole cheerleader situation, and Kat had, of course, decided to mention some crazy opinions of hers. He crossed his first finger across his neck, then pointed at her. Kat's face paled and she handed the phone as if it were on fire. Laughing as she ran, he answered,

"Hey, who is my girl that isn't and will thankfully never be a cheerleader?" he could hear Taylor laughing- that was a good thing. It meant that she wasn't upset with his little sister's comment. Of course, the beautiful, hearty laugh made him smile broadly.

"Hey, Chad. I was just wondering, do we have any homework from Darbus?" Chad's face dropped. She'd only called about Darbus? Didn't she get the note? Was she even coming to the dinner?

"Uh, not that I know of. So, uh, is that all you wanted to know?"

"Let me see. Yeah, that is all I wanted to know. Anyway, I should get going. I've gotta be somewhere in a little over an hour, so I should go finish my homework. Okay babe?"

"Yeah, fine. Bye." he answered a bit dejectedly.

"Okay, bye! I hope my Lunkhead isn't busy tonight! Toodles!" she hung up and Chad smiled. So she did get his note! The knot that had formed in his stomach came undone. He went outside to play some basketball. He'd slacked off a little today in practice and he owed Coach Bolton and the team more effort. Then he would get ready for the date. He couldn't wait to see Taylor's face when he gave her the scrapbook.

* * *

Taylor checked the clock on her cell phone one more time. 7:12. Chad was late. This was just like the last time they'd gone on a serious date! He'd chickened out and not shown up. Well, this time she wasn't going to sit and aimlessly hope that Chad would show. She knew it. Chad would always just be Chad- nothing else. She couldn't believe that she'd fallen for him- again. Getting up angrily, she slapped some coins onto the table, assured the waiter that he wasn't the reason she was leaving, and then stalked towards the door. It wasn't until she was about to start her car that she heard a tap on her window. Glancing over, she was annoyed to see Chad's anxious face. He motioned for her to roll down the window. Shaking her head, she reached her hand up to the keys. Chad folded his hands and put out his lip. She knew he wouldn't give up until she talked to him, so she relented. Taylor rolled down the window halfway and eyed Chad warily.

"What? Speak you case, cause I really don't have a whole lot of patience for you right now, Danforth." Taylor saw him cringe when she said his last name like some kind of contaminated animal. This caused her to smile inwardly. Good. Let him cringe. He deserved to, after what he put her through!

"Look, Taylor. I'm really sorry! I didn't think that you would leave so early! I lost track of time!"

"Yeah, and what were you doing? Playing basketball? At Troy's? Whatever. I should have known. You will always be the same jerk that you've always been. End of story. No wonder I've avoided you all these years! I can't imagine why in the world I thought differently."

"But Taylor! I have the perfect explanation!"

"Look Chad. This isn't science class. I'm not your experiment. I can't believe you would think that! Oh, I wonder how many times I can whine and dine this loser so she goes out with me and falls for me just enough so I can crash her world again and remind her how jocks and geeks don't mix!? Well you were wrong. And you don't get a third chance. Not in my book. It's over. And I'm really not that sorry, either. Now, please leave me alone!" As much as she resented it, a thin, fragile tear slipped from Taylor's amber eyes onto her coffee colored skin. She turned her face and wiped her cheek quickly. She put on what she hoped was a blank expression and then looked back at Chad.

"Taylor, please listen to me for just a minute! Please?" Taylor doubted his sincerity, but nodded just the same.

"Fine. But only one minute. And I will be timing you. Got it?" Chad nodded and began talking.

"First off, I'm really sorry that I was late. I was trying to look nice but my sister locked me out of my own room."

"Oh, so now you're blaming your sister for your mistakes? Really, can you get anymore immature?"

"No, I'm not blaming my sister. Anyway, Secondly, I really didn't mean to hurt you! And thirdly, how can you think that I would ever do that to you? I don't see you as a science experiment! I don't even think in science terms!"

"That isn't the point." she said tensely.

"As I was saying, I couldn't do that to you! I think you are the sweetest, smartest, prettiest girl in all of East High! Please, Taylor! You've gotta understand me! I had the whole night set up for you, right down to your favorite dinner and dessert! Which would be Chicken Alfredo with fudge cake for dessert. It was supposed to be just you and me! Please forgive me. Everyone was right. I am to stupid for you. To actually think that I could actually have someone other than a ditzy cheerleader to like me! (**A:N; I can say that because I'm a cheerleader- I have nothing against them, I promise!!) **I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings that much. It won't happen again." By the time he finished, his head was down and his voice was barely audible. Taylor let loose a gasp and even more tears trickled down her cheeks. Chad turned but she caught his arm.

"Chad, wait. I'm sorry too. I jumped to conclusions and was way too harsh- again. I just didn't want to get hurt, ya know? I've seen my mom get ditched plenty of times by worthless guys numerous times and I just didn't want that to happen to me, ya know? Do you think we can just start this whole evening over?" she managed, her voice choked with emotion. Chad smiled a weak smile and opened her door. She rolled up her window and turned off her car, then looked back at him.

"Madame?" he said in a mix of what sounded like a French and British accent combined. She giggled and then grasped his arm. Kissing him on the cheek to show her apology and forgiveness, she walked into the restaurant again, this time escorted by the most handsome boy in all of East High.

* * *

"No way! How did you get a picture of you and I kissing?" Taylor asked. They were halfway through the scrapbook and Chad couldn't have asked for a better reaction from her. This was exactly what he'd hoped she'd think of the book. This was more than he could have imagined! The girl of his dreams felt the same way about him that he felt about her! He pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't.

"Ow!" he cried. Taylor looked at him strangely, then laughed.

"Pinching yourself, are you? Don't worry; I did the same thing when I discovered the note and flowers earlier today." Chad grinned at her. They were so different, and so alike at the same time!

"Anyway, to answer your question, I got the picture from the bowling alley manager. I asked him to snap random shots of us throughout the evening. It was only three bucks, so I thought it would be worth it. I guess he thought that this was random cause he gave it to me with a big smile. Isn't it a great picture?" Taylor nodded. Since they were in a bit of a secluded corner, she stood up.

"Now, let me see. If you stood like this, and I stood like this, then we would be like this." She pulled him up and put them into the position that they'd been in on Sunday. "Then I could do this." she finished softly. Taylor pressed her lips to his. Electric currents flew through Chad's system at a stronger rate than he could describe. After a few moments, he pulled away from Taylor. His brown eyes were wide with shock as he stared at her.

"W-wow! W-what h-happened to t-the girl who h-hated m-me just a few h-hours ago? he stuttered. She giggled.

"Since when does Chad Danforth, co-captain of the basketball team, stutter?"

"Since the girl of his dreams, who happens to be gorgeous inside and out, kissed him a second time in a week! That's since when!" She laughed. Chad's insides fluttered when he saw her beautiful smile. Everytime he was with Taylor, he swore that he never ever felt better. Another wonderful night- hopefully there would be several more.

* * *

So, what are your thoughts on this chapter? I hope you liked it! Please R&R!! The next chapter will be about Ryan and Gabriella, and then the chapter after that will be about Troy and Sharpay. Please share your thoughts- they are much appreciated!

Luvs,

Kaylyn


	12. Right Where You Want Me

**Hello again. I'm glad that y'all loved the chapter! Now, for all you Ryella fans, this is it!! The chapter dedicated all to Ryan and Gabby!! Enjoy!! Oh, and if you decide to critique my work, please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Okay, so meet me in the theatre at five. Got it?" Sharpay waved her hand in front of Ryan's face and he snapped up his gaze to look at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, about that. I, um, I kinda promised Gabriella that I would go out with her tonight." He grinned sheepishly. Hopefully she would understand. After all, she knew how commitments were, right?

"What! You and I have been planning on this for weeks! You can't just bail on me!" Sharpay's face contorted in confusion and frustration. "Ryan Evans, you know that I won't let you just leave me hanging! He could be tricking me. No, he isn't capable of that." The latter statements she said more to herself than him.

"Hey! I can too be capable of that! And I'm sorry Sharpie, but I just can't go. I can't let Gabby down this early in our relationship! Maybe you can ask Troy. Aren't you auditioning with him anyway?" Sharpay nodded and chewed on her bottom lip as Ryan silently prayed she wouldn't hurt Gabriella, much less him!

"You're right. You go. I'll rehearse with Troy. Its just, well, I don't know how he practices, ya know?"

"Oh, I see. My little sister is nervous about being with Troy, is that it?" If looks could kill, Ryan would have died about seven times. Sharpay's eyes shot bullets at him and he could tell that he'd hit a nerve.

"Fine. Be that way! I'll just remember this next time you need advice about a girl!" she got up and stomped away as Ryan called after her,

"When have I ever asked you for advice about a girl?" A skater girl passed him and gave him a strange look. "Hi. Inside joke. I just need to talk to my sister." She nodded and shook with laughter as she walked to her table. Sighing, Ryan wondered if Sharpay was seriously angry at him. Boy, way to ruin his lunch! Deciding he should go patch things up with her, he scurried out of the cafeteria, eager to get back on Sharpay's good side.

* * *

Gabriella glanced at the clock and then honked the horn one more time. If Ryan was late, she swore she'd have to strangle him. She'd made reservations and he couldn't cause them to be late! She sighed when she saw him coming out of the house, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. Gabriella smiled. Troy and Chad sure had done a good job when they'd "manned" Ryan up. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ryan opened the door.

"Hi. Sorry I was late, just a little spat with Sharpay. Nice to see you!" Gabriella watched amusedly while Ryan tried to explain his delay.

"Hello, Ryan. Its okay- I understand. Now, put this on." Ryan looked at her oddly and accepted the black cloth she held out to him.

"Okay, but why?"

"Just trust me. I want to surprise you! Believe me, you'll love it!" Gabby assured him. Ryan obeyed and tied the cloth around his eyes.

After about ten minutes, they ran out of things to say. Gabriella turned on the radio in an attempt to break the silence. Say Goodbye played out softly.

"Ya know, I don't understand one thing." Ryan stated, turning his head to where he sensed Gabby would be.

"What's that, Ry?" she questioned.

"Well, I mean, this song is a slow song right? So they play it at dances, right? But if you really listen to what they are saying, he is talking about breaking up. So why do people dance to songs like this?"

"That is a really good question. Too bad I don't know. Maybe just because its slow. I don't know! It doesn't matter, though, cause we're here!"

"Oh good! Does that mean that I can take this silly thing off now!?" Gabriella giggled.

"Patience! Just a little while longer, okay?" Ryan nodded. Glad he was cooperating, Gabriella got out of the car and went to help Ryan out as well.

Ryan wondered where they could be going. He allowed Gabby to lead him up what seemed like a multitude of stairs and then through a door. Finally, she stopped.

"Okay, I'll take that off for you. If you don't mind." she volunteered.

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll just wait in suspense, waiting for what could possibly await me! Could it be another pull on the ear? Or is it simply an open math book with the problems you didn't get? I'm very good at math, ya know! Advanced Algebra 2!" he rambled.

"Ryan! Could you just shut up and soak up the moment of surprise?" Gabriella scolded. Feeling like a naughty child, Ryan shut up. The sound of her laugh loosened his tense nerves up. A smile snuck onto his face. Suddenly, the cloth fell away. After the moment it took for his eyes to adjust, Ryan's breath caught in his throat.

"Wow. That is amazing. Who painted it?" he whispered, taken back by the beauty of the mural in front of him. Gabriella smiled and then giggled at his reaction.

"Diego Rivera. This is the actual mural itself, in a frame that is. Gorgeous, isn't it?" Ryan simply nodded. No words came to him. This was simply too much.

"Welcome to the Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum. Can I take you jacket for you?" an attendant asked politely. Ryan shook his head and didn't even glance at the woman who had asked the question.

"No thank you." Gabriella answered for both of them, a bit upset at Ryan's response. "And I am so sorry that my friend here is being so impolite. Please forgive him." she said, elbowing him in the side.

"Oh, that is quite alright, m'dear. We get this reaction often. Rivera's mural can take the breath away from a sheet of metal. It is outrageously beautiful. Anyway, if that is all, I will leave you now. Enjoy you visit!" the woman said in a thick Irish burr. Gabriella smiled and turned to Ryan.

"What was that? That woman was being extremely polite! You could've done better than simply blowing her off! I mean, really! Did I bring you all the way here for you to act this way?"

"I'm sorry, Gabby. I was just so stunned! And why didn't you tell me that we were coming to the Kelvingrove? I would've dressed better! Do you know how hard it is to get in here?"

"Yes, I know. My aunt is the vice CEO or something, so she got us in on short notice. And you look fine! Just relax! I have a ton of surprises for you!"

* * *

"Perfect! You have the true talent! It is Vonderful!" Pierre, the art teacher at the museum, complimented Ryan, his voice almost completely drowned in a French accent. Gabriella bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. So the French really did speak that way! Ryan wasn't just joking. Of course, now he was beaming with pride. She glanced over at what he had drawn. To her surprise, she found her face looking back at her. A slight smile tugged at her lips on the paper.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what, Gabby?" Ryan answered her question with another of his own.

"Capture me on that paper?" Ryan grinned and began to show her.

"Bye Gabby! I had a wonderful time! Thank you so much! Bye- see you tomorrow!" Ryan shut the door and turned around to see Sharpay standing there, arms crossed, toe tapping, and one eyebrow raised.

"What was so wonderful about tonight?" she snapped.

"Geeze, who dumped you?"

"No one! Why would you assume that? Troy and I simply discovered that our voices sound terrible together! No biggie! So, how was you night?" she looked like she was going to cry, but Ryan was on some kinda high that prevented him from noticing.

"Oh, Gabriella simply took me to Kelvingrove, I only got a lesson from a professional artist, and I just had a wonderful time. Nothing big. How do you think it went?! I was with Gabriella Montez! Need I say more?"

"What! Tell me everything! Ya know, I hear that she is really romantic!" She winked at him and he rolled his eyes. At least Sharpay seemed to have forgotten her troubles, if only for a small while. Ryan smiled. He would never understand the women in his life, but he would always love them!

**

* * *

So, did you like it? Were you disappointed, disgusted, or delighted? You see that little button? That is for reviewing! Feel free to tell me your thoughts! They only make me a better writer! I promise, the Troypay chapter is coming next. Until then, Ciao!**

**Kaylyn**


	13. Do You Believe In Magic

Hey everybody! Thank you again for reviewing. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update- I promise that it won't take this long next time. Enjoy! Oh, and don't worry- I'm not posting the same chapter, I just want to begin them out the same. Kay?

* * *

"Okay, so meet me in the theatre at five. Got it?" Sharpay waved her hand in front of Ryan's face and he snapped up his gaze to look at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, about that. I, um, I kinda promised Gabriella that I would go out with her tonight." He grinned sheepishly. How could he just bail on her like that? They'd been planning this practice for weeks! Ryan couldn't do that!

"What! You and I have been planning on this for weeks! You can't just bail on me!" Sharpay's face contorted in confusion and frustration. "Ryan Evans, you know that I won't let you just leave me hanging! He could be tricking me. No, he isn't capable of that." The latter statements she said more to herself than him.

"Hey! I can too be capable of that! And I'm sorry Sharpie, but I just can't go. I can't let Gabby down this early in our relationship! Maybe you can ask Troy. Aren't you auditioning with him anyway?" Sharpay nodded. Ryan did have a point. And she knew how it was to be looking forward to a date. She just hadn't expected Ryan to have such a sudden spurt of independence.

"You're right. You go. I'll rehearse with Troy. Its just, well, I don't know how he practices, ya know?"

"Oh, I see. My little sister is nervous about being with Troy, is that it?" Wow, that hit a nerve! Sharpay shot him an angered look.

* * *

"Fine. Be that way! I'll just remember this next time you need advice about a girl!" she got up and stomped away as Ryan called after her. She simply shook her hand over her shoulder and continued to walk. History was next and she really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Wow, that was a bogus practice Chad! I didn't think Gabby would just barge in like that, did you?" Troy asked his best friend. Chad's fuzzy hair jumped and danced as he shook his head.

"Nope. Did you see her face when she realized we were having practice? I've never seen anyone's face get so red! Think of what she'd have looked like if we were playing shirts and skins!" he exclaimed. Troy laughed a hearty laugh and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shoot! I've gotta go! I promised Sharpay that I'd pick her up at five and its four thirty! See ya Chad!" Troy yelled, running out of the boys' locker room. He silently pondered how he was going to get home, take a shower, and then pick up Sharpay all by five. Picking up his phone, he dialed her number.

* * *

"Hello?" Sharpay answered. Whoever had called and interrupted her math (the subject she hated most) had better have a good reason.

"Hey Shar! Listen, I have some bad news." Sharpay's smile from Troy's nickname faded when she heard him finish his statement. Bad news from Troy Bolton was never a good thing.

"Uh oh. What is it?"

"Well, I kinda stayed after practice a while longer than usual, and I kinda won't be able to pick you up right at five. I've got to take a shower still, and, well, you know." Sharpay rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the pang of betrayal and hurt that plucked at her heart. As much as she'd tried to deny it, Gabby may have been right. Maybe Troy was simply too involved with basketball to have a real relationship! Hurt turned to anger and she replied crassly,

* * *

"No I don't know. You see, I'm committed. When I tell someone that I will see him or her at a certain time, I'm on time. I stand behind my word. If you want this to work, you need to be punctual. I'll pick you up at five. No earlier, no later. Bye Troy." As Sharpay hung up the phone, she wondered if maybe she'd been too harsh on Troy. She didn't want to chase him off like she'd chased off Zeke! She sighed as she remembered Zeke telling her that he just wanted to have fun with her, not open a business! Trying to clear her head of bad memories, she closed her math book with a snap.

"No, go over that line one more time. Troy, C'mon, focus! Now, measure sixty-seven on three. One.Two.Three."

"I'm sorry Sharpay, I'm just having a hard time being the harmony! It's strange singing a different part then you!" Sharpay rolled her eyes at him, but he just became more confused. Singing with Gabriella had seemed so natural. So why couldn't he make singing with Sharpay have the same effect?

"Troy, I mean business. This isn't joking around like it was with Gabriella. I'm Sharpay. I'm a different person. And I take this very seriously." That's when it hit Troy. If he wanted to make this work, he needed to have some fun, Sharpay style. "Troy Bolton, are you even listening to me? Because if you aren't, then I will just have to.to.kick you out of here!"

"Oh really? And just how are you going to do that, seeing as I'm the athlete and you are just a scrawny little girl?" Troy bit his lip and tried to look angry, but Sharpay looked even cuter when she was mad!

"Scrawny little girl? Excuse me? I'll show you!"

"Oh really? And how, Ms. Muscles, are you going to do that?"

Sharpay opened her mouth and was dismayed to find that no sound came out. Dang it, everytime she was with Troy he made her brain turn to oatmeal. She blushed at defeat and then replied smartly,

"I challenge you to a game of basketball. Of course, you'll have to teach me how first, but I'm a fast learner. It won't be long until I beat you!" Troy burst out laughing. Sharpay bit back a retort.

"Okay then. Why don't we go now? We'll see how much you really know!" He grabbed her hand, which had suddenly grew damp, and they ran out the door.

* * *

"No, silly! Place your hand right here.good! Now, just toss it up there. Yes!" Troy smiled a satisfied smile as Sharpay watched the ball swish through the net. She turned and gave him that brilliant smile that caused even his heart to beat faster.

"Good. I've beat you. Now, what do I earn?" she said expectantly, a smug grin replacing the smile.

"You didn't beat me! I cheated for you! And who said you earn anything?"

"I did too beat you! And I say I earn something. Now, hand over my prize Bolton!"

"Oh, so now we're back to Bolton?! Fine, then you get to win..let me see.you can win this!" He grabbed his coat from the grass and handed it to her. Sharpay wrinkled her nose and asked skeptically,

"Why are you giving me your letterman jacket? All the people in the fifties did that!" Troy smiled.

"Yeah, well we are practicing for Grease, so why not get in the mood?" Sharpay seemed to like that idea and allowed Troy to slip the jacket over her slender shoulders without complaint. They grasped hands and walked back to her car. Troy's insides fluttered when he saw Shar giving him a sweet smile.

* * *

They rode the rest of the way in silence. But Sharpay was okay with that. After all, she was with Troy Bolton on another date! Why would she complain about anything?

After he kissed her goodbye, she drove home and barely beat Ryan home. She sat down at the kitchen table and replayed the nights events. It was only a few moments that she realized they still were horrible at their singing parts and the auditions were only two weeks away! It was with an angry look that she greeted Ryan.

"What was so wonderful about tonight?" she snapped.

"Geeze, who dumped you?"

"No one! Why would you assume that? Troy and I simply discovered that our voices sound terrible together! No biggie! So, how was you night?" Sharpay willed herself not to cry and, thankfully, Ryan seemed to be oblivious to her problem.

"Oh, Gabriella took me to Kelvingrove, I got a lesson from a professional artist, and I had a wonderful time. Nothing big."

"What! Tell me everything!" Sharpay pushed aside all thoughts of Troy and their date and tried to focus on Ryan. She'd been a bit short with him earlier, and she was determined to make up her crabbiness with extreme love and interest.

* * *

Okay, you know the routine. R&R!! Please! Tell me, were you upset, unmoved, or unusually entertained? Please let me know!! I really appreciate it! The next chapter will have all of them in it again, and there will be some surprises! If you have any ideas for me, please tell me! I promise to write as much as I can concerning your likes and dislikes.

Kaylyn


	14. How To Touch A Girl

Thank you everybody for reviewing- they are great! I had a really great idea for a chapter, but I found that someone else has already written about it, and I don't want to be accused of copying their work, so I won't go with that. Anyway, onto the story!

**I don't own anything about HSM except my words in this story**.

* * *

Sharpay opened her eyes and peered out her window. The brilliant light of the sun blinded her and she held her arm in front of her face. Today was audition day, and she was excited. Still, there was a strange feeling in her stomach, one that she hadn't had since she was very little. Then she recognized it – she was nervous! But why? Her thoughts, or guesses, were interrupted when Ryan barged in.

"Hey sis! Guess what?! It's audition day!" he said cheerfully. Sharpay pulled her pillow over her head and groaned.

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

"What! Sharpay Marie Evans, star of twenty school productions, doesn't want to audition? Puh-leeze!"

"Ryan, why couldn't you have just stuck to acting? We would've had this whole musical pinned down!" Sitting down on the side of her bed, Ryan laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Shar, are you doubting Troy? You guys practiced for hours! And you've been practicing with me too! Trust me, Sharpie, you're totally gonna nail this thing! Just cool it!" Sharpay wiped away a stray tear and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks Ry." Ryan nodded and pulled a worn baseball cap out of the back pocket of his jeans. He shoved it on his head and Sharpay laughed.

"What?" he asked accusingly.

"Nothing. It's just that my little brother is becoming a manly man!" Ryan frowned at her joke and Sharpay giggled again. "Now get outta my room- I've gotta look good for my audition!" Ryan smiled and left Sharpay to get dressed.

* * *

Troy hummed to himself as he listened to Ms. Darbus call and then crush some sorry kids' dream of being Frenchie. The auditions for all the other characters were over and this was the last girl trying out. After this would be the Danny and Sandy tryouts. Of course, Ryan had come to support Sharpay but he wasn't trying out. As surprised as Troy was, he didn't have time to contemplate this.

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans! Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans!" Ms. Darbus called out. Troy shot up out of his seat and wiped his now sweaty hands on his pants. He followed Sharpay up the stairs and couldn't help but remember the first time he'd stood up there with Gabriella. Shaking all memories out of his head, Troy simply focused on the here and now. And the here and now was "Summer Nights". He listened for his cue and then poured out his heart into the song.

"…those summer…nights!" Troy finished the song and glanced over at Sharpay. She smiled and he returned the gesture. He couldn't believe it! He'd actually done it- he'd sang with Sharpay Evans and he hadn't screwed up!

"Great job Troy! I think we got the part!" Sharpay exclaimed as they walked to their next class.

" Yeah, I know! I can't believe that I actually did it! You were great!" he answered, still amazed at himself. Sharpay smiled and they hurried off. Troy was in awe all day, but couldn't help but be afraid of what his dad would say when he told him.

* * *

Taylor McKessie finished her advanced calculus homework and shut the book. Wondering what to do next, she picked up her phone and called Chad. He'd been sick from school that day and she really needed to talk to him.

"Hello?" his little sister asked.

"Hey Kat! Is Chad there?"

"That depends. Who's this?" she asked slyly.

"Kat, you know that the only girl who calls Chad is me! C'mon, I really need to talk to him!"

"Yeah, that's true. Listen, Jessica, I'll get him."

"Jessica! Who's that?!" Taylor asked in a bit of a panic. Chad wouldn't cheat on her! Would he? Kat never got a chance to answer because Chad picked up on the other line.

"Kat, get off the phone. Hey babe! How've you been?"

"Great. Who's Jessica?" Chad sighed and Taylor's stomach knotted.

"Tay, don't get all upset. Jessica is a business associate of my mom's that has been calling a lot. My mom had an interview today, so Jessica really wants to know if my mom got the promotion. Chill, okay?" Taylor smiled and the knot came undone.

" Ok babe. I believe you. So, why weren't you at school today? We missed you and you really don't sound sick!"

"Yeah, about that. Kat had a test she had to go to today and since my mom had the interview, well, I had to take her to the doctor. I'll be back tomorrow. Promise."

"Oh, okay. What kind of test?"

"Don't tell anyone, but the doctors think she might have diabetes. They had to do some kinda insulin test or something. Anyway, I should get going. OH! There was something I wanted to tell you!"

"Okay. Hit me." Chad laughed at Taylor's attempt to sound like a gangster.

"Well, there's this camp- basketball camp. Well, my uncle owns it, and he really wants me to be a counselor there. So I'm gonna be gone for about two weeks to see if I can work there. If I can, I'll be living there this summer."

Chad waited for Taylor's response. His heart broke when he heard the pain in her voice.

"Oh. Yeah, I get it. Well, um, I hope you have fun!" she said, obviously trying to mask her tears.

"Taylor, please don't cry. I…I know that this is a difficult time for you. The important thing is that I'll be home a week before prom!" At East High, prom for juniors was in December and homecoming was in the spring. Strange as it was, no one questioned this because Ms. Darbus had set the rule and they all knew how she got when you questioned her tactics, so it stayed that way.

"Right. So where exactly is this camp?" Chad wished with all his heart that he could hold her and relinquish all her tears, but she lived five miles away and it was too late to go visit her.

"Well, um, it's in Vermont. Yeah, so I'll have a lot of snow to deal with!" Chad laughed a dry laugh and tried to lighten the mood, but to no avail.

"Listen, I should go. When do you leave?"

"Um, you're not going to like this, but the day after tomorrow."

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Chad." Taylor hung up and Chad was left with only the dial tone and the memory of her voice ringing in his head.

"How could I have screwed this relationship up so bad?" Chad whispered to himself. Shaking his head, he decided he needed to do the one thing that cleared his head- basketball.

* * *

Gabriella looked at the tickets again and squealed inside. She couldn't believe that she'd scored tickets to the art show in town. Paintings by Van Gogh, Monet, Manet, and all the other famous artists would be displayed. Ryan would love this! She dialed his number and was a little disappointed when Sharpay picked up.

"Hey Sharpay. This is Gabby. Is Ryan there by chance?"

"Oh sure! He's here! Hang on. RYAN! GABBY IS ON THE PHONE!" she yelled. Gabby laughed. When Sharpay yelled, her voice tended to crack.

"Hi Gabella! How've you been?" Ryan asked cheerfully.

"Ryan, you know my name is Gabriella, not Gabella!"

"I know, but I was trying to be creative and think of a nickname for you!" Gabby laughed.

"Oh, I get it. I reprimand you and now I'm crushing your creative ability? Puh-leeze!"

"Whatever. So, why'd you call?"

"Oh, you're so nice! Maybe I won't give you these tickets to the Albuquerque Art Show through the Centuries. I wonder if Troy would wanna go?"

"WHAT! YOU GOT THE AASTTC TICKETS! AND YOU ARE GIVING THEM TO ME!!" Ryan screamed. Gabriella could hear Sharpay tell him to shut up and she giggled.

"Shh, Ryan! Yes, I got you the tickets. They're for Friday, the day it opens."

"Wow, you're great. I can't believe this!"

"I'm glad you're happy. You have to take me, of course!"

"Of course I'll take my girl!"

"Anyway, I should go. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Gabber. See ya." Gabriella hung up the phone. She was glad Ryan liked the tickets so much. Smiling, she crawled into bed. She couldn't wait to see Ryan the next day.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. The big surprise is coming next chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. Anyway, please R&R!!

Luvs,

Kaylyn


	15. Last Song

**Okay, thank you to all that love my story! I appreciate your reviews. Some of you asked what I meant when Chad asked how he could screw the relationship up so bad. He meant that he was always hurting Taylor's feelings, no matter what he did. No he isn't cheating on her.**

* * *

Sharpay drummed her fingers on her desk absentmindedly and waited for the bell to ring. As soon as it did, she grabbed Troy's hand and raced him to the bulletin board. 

"Okay. This is my first musical audition with you. No matter what the outcome, I'm so happy we're a couple and are able to do this together, ok?" Troy said, trying to calm Sharpay's obviously jittery nerves. She smiled and nodded, then looked at the board. Ms. Darbus had eliminated callbacks, so either they were in or they were out- they didn't have a second chance.

_Sandy & Danny_

_Brianna Tinker & James Renoles _

_Thank you to all that auditioned. All of you were worthy of the parts, but these two not only played the part, but they looked the part as well, and, as you know, we are short on money in the drama department this semester, so by choosing these two, we not only save money on costumes but on makeup as well. Thank you again. Brava to all._

_Ms. Darbus_

A single tear dropped down Sharpay's cheek.

"Oh, Shar. I'm so sorry." Troy whispered softly. Sharpay shook her head and wiped the tear away before turning to him.

"No. Its fine. This is for the good of the drama club. I understand. I just wish that I hadn't put so much time into this."

"Sharpay, it's okay to be upset. Just tell me." Troy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm not fine." she said, talking herself out of her courageous front. "Troy, I'm not okay." Sharpay buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Since it was the end of the day, Troy drove her home, and then sadly left her to do her homework. Sharpay waved goodbye and then ran into Ryan as he left to take Gabriella to a concert.

"Hey, Sharpie, I heard about the audition. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up Ryan. If it'd been you and I, we would have won for sure! But no, you just had to go be with Gabriella the witch! Well fine then! See if I support you in anything you do!" she punched him angrily in the arm, but it barely fazed him.

"Listen, Sharpay. You don't need to get in my face just because you didn't make the part! Second of all, you haven't given me a break since I started to like art! You never support me! I'm going up and beyond the norm to make you feel good! And all you can do is lash out? Geeze, chill Shar. I'm out." Ryan walked towards the door and Sharpay threw her shoe at him, narrowly missing his head. She yelled after him,

"Fine! I hope Gabriella dumps you or I hope that you get hit on by some other girl and she thinks you're cheating on her!"

"Whatever! I'm not stooping to a first grade level!" Ryan yelled back, shutting the door behind him. Sharpay let out a frustrated scream and stomped her foot. She never failed an audition, and she wasn't going to start now. Ms. Darbus would be hearing from her!

* * *

Taylor walked up to the locker she and Gabriella shared. Her heart sunk when she saw Gabby and Ryan there, laughing and talking. She silently wondered why her relationship with Chad couldn't be like that. They were a cute couple, but they just weren't working! She opened the locker and pulled out her history book. No need to linger. However, Gabby's hand on her arm stopped her. 

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm great. Better than great! I'm terrific! Why do you ask?" Taylor asked too cheerfully.

"Well, since Chad is gone, I was wondering if you were missing him, even just a little bit!"

"No! Why should I miss my boyfriend? The one I pour my heart out to! The one who is always there to comfort me! Why should I miss the guy taking me to the prom? Or the guy I love to cheer on at basketball games? Why do you think I miss him!" she snapped, her eyes smarting and her voice raspy.

"Gosh, Tay. I was just trying to be a good friend! Whatever. See you later!" With that, Gabriella and Ryan walked away, leaving Taylor to cry silently.

Chad glanced at his watch, the one set in EST, and grimaced. He was supposed to call Taylor at four, and it was five-thirty. Running back to his room above the basketball shop on campus, he dialed her number and smiled when she picked up.

"Hey Tay! How's my baby?" Chad asked cheerfully.

"Just great. Her best friend hates her, she has a ton of homework for the weekend, and she doesn't have a date to the movie that she really wants to see!"

"Oh. I'm guessing not so good."

"No! What in the world gave you that impression?"

"Look Taylor, I'm sorry I can't be there. I'll be there for the prom, I promise! So, how is school?"

"Pretty good. I miss you so much, Chad! I just wish I could be with you!" Chad laughed. He could see Taylor's face in his head, and the thought of her being so sad broke his heart. He desperately wished he could take her into his arms and kiss her and make it all better, but he wouldn't see her for another week and a half. This alone ripped his heart to shreds.

"Okay, what did you do with the girl who hated me last Tuesday? My Taylor? This isn't a prank, is it?" This time it was Taylor's turn to laugh. Chad's heart flew when he heard the laugh slide through the phone.

"She's right here. She's just in a bit of a slump."

"Okay, good."

"So, how's the weather there?"

"Well, besides the three feet of snow? It's cold, wet and dreary. And I'm bored with basketball already. I've been here, how long? Three days? How am I gonna last three months?"

"You'll be fine! I know you will! So, are there any girls trying to get my cute boyfriend's attention?"

"Ugh, no! And don't call me cute- you make me sound like a kitten!"

"Speaking of kitten, Jessie, your cat, is loving living with me,"

"Is she? Well, that's good. Listen, my uncle is calling me to come help with some maintenance. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. See you, Lunkhead."

"Bye Smartie Pants." The last thing Chad heard was Taylor's laugh before he heard the dial tone. He smiled and hurried off to help Uncle Davis.

* * *

"Wow, that was great! I love Teddy Geiger!" Gabby exclaimed as she crawled into Ryan's car. Ryan smiled and yanked his baseball hat over his blonde hair. Gabriella giggled and pushed the top of the hat over his eyes. 

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed. Despite his complaint, he loved flirting with Gabriella.

"What?" she asked, still giggling. "It's just that my boyfriend went from sparkling, sequined hats to worn out Tigers hats. It struck me as funny, so I acted on my emotion."

"Yeah, well could you not act when I'm trying to drive?"

"Sure. So, I heard about Sharpay. Tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah, well, we aren't on speaking terms really, right now."

"Uh-oh. I'm guessing that she blames you for this?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, here's your house. I'll talk to you later!" Gabriella leaned over and kissed Ryan shyly, than skipped off to her door, where she turned and waved then went inside. Shivers ran up and down Ryan's spine. He and Gabriella were taking this slowly, but that was great! He smiled a smile that didn't disappear until he fell asleep.

* * *

**So, please R&R!! There will be more surprises coming up in following chapters, so please tell me your thoughts!**

**Peace**

**Kaylyn**


	16. Cross My Heart

I'm glad everyone likes my story! This chapter is going to be short, but I will try to make the next one longer, I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

Chad looked out the window and watched the snow fall. He had over a week left and he was already bored. His uncle was out on an errand and he didn't have anything to do. Basketball wasn't an option considering that he'd played, thought about, dreamt, sleep, basically made his life basketball centric lately. He wondered how Taylor was, but when he tried to call her, he only got the McKessie answering machine. Her cell was off as well. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was four o'clock for him, but she was obviously still in school. Chad decided to take a nap. No need to stay up and torture himself with thoughts of those he couldn't be with.

* * *

Taylor shut her book and sat back happily. She'd finally finished Les Miserables and could now start on her book report. Lit wasn't her favorite subject, but she liked reading enough to tolerate this class. A piece of paper fluttered into her lap. She looked around, then opened it.

**Chad told me to give this to you when he'd been gone for five days. Troy**

_Tay,_

_Hopefully you've been doing all right. I've been gone for five days now, and I really miss you. Or I think I will, when I've been away from you for five days. I'll bet that at this very moment, I'm thinking of you. Gosh, it's hard writing as if I was in the future. Anyway, call me at five tonight, okay? I have a surprise to tell you. _

_Love,_

_Chad_

Taylor smiled at the note that brought tears to her eyes. She still couldn't fathom how Chad could be so irritating one moment and so romantic the next. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Troy's face. She smiled and that was all the explanation he needed. He patted her shoulder and then went back to his book. Taylor's day had just gotten a whole lot better.

* * *

Troy smiled at Taylor and then tried to focus on To Kill a Mockingbird. He couldn't focus. Despite Chad's threat, Troy had read the letter Chad had had him give to Taylor. Who knew Chad could be so nice to his girl? And here Troy was, with a girlfriend who hated him and a coach who was ticked at him. How had he managed to screw things up so bad? Since the class was almost over, the teacher allowed the kids to talk. Troy turned to Ryan, who sat behind him and asked,

"How's Sharpay been?"

"Not so good. She's really ticked. She doesn't talk to me at dinner, she doesn't sing in the shower, she won't even take Beans, our teacup chiuaua, for a walk! She's really upset about this whole thing. She blames me and everytime I even bring Ms. Darbus up, she throws the nearest thing at me."

"Wow, that's pretty bad. Listen, tell her I'm thinking about her, okay?"

"I'll try, but I don't think she really cares about you right now."

"Thanks Ryan."

"No problem." Troy turned around just as the bell rang. He had basketball practice next, and he really didn't want to deal with his dad, but he had no choice.

* * *

"But Ms. Darbus, I did some research, and both Brianna and James are new this year! So they don't know our theatre program as well as Troy and I do!"

"Ms. Evans, up until a couple months ago, Mr. Bolton didn't know anything about our theatre program either. And I don't know that he is experienced enough to take on such a large portion of the play!"

"But you're aren't getting my point!"

"Oh, I think that I really am. You want to be the star of the show and because you aren't, you are trying to tear down Ms. Tinker and Mr. Renoles."

"But our tryout was so much better than theirs!"

"Ms. Evans, if I remember correctly, you didn't even hear their audition! They bring a new look to this theatre program. Besides, we don't have enough money to fund the makeup needed and neither of them really needs makeup! Budget calls, as does my judgement."

"But Ms. Darbus!"

"Ms. Evans, if you will please excuse me, I have work to do. I believe this conversation is over. Good day, Ms. Evans." Sharpay didn't even answer her. She simply picked up her sequined purse and walked briskly out of the drama room. Of course, she ran into Troy on the way to her car. His face lit up when he saw her and she couldn't help but notice how cute he was. Then her icy side set in and she remembered that he was part of the reason that she didn't get the part of Sandy.

"Hey Shar! I was just on my way to go to Pizza Hut with some of the guys! You wanna come?"

"As I've reminded you before, Bolton, none of your little basketball buddies can come up to me and act like they know me!"

"Yeah, but Sharpay, we haven't gone out in a while, and I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what, Troy? Read the writing on the walls! I don't want to be in this relationship with you! You caused me to fail! Why in the world would I stay with someone who tears me down?"

"Gosh, Ryan said you were crabby, but I didn't think you were this bad!" Troy muttered to himself softly, but not softly enough for it to get past Sharpay.

"Oh, so now Ryan is talking behind my back? God, can I trust anyone anymore?"

"Sharpay…" Troy started. She just glared at him and walked off.

When Sharpay got to her car, she wiped away a tear and opened the door. There was no need to be emotional. She needed to hunt down Ryan and have a talk with him.

* * *

Ryan drove around aimlessly. Troy had called him and told him the whole issue and he didn't want to have to deal with Sharpay right now. His cell rang but he ignored it. He found himself at the art studio near his house and decided to go in. When he opened the door, the comforting smell of clay, paint, and various other art supplies overtook his senses and he forgot all about his problems, just like he did everytime he came in contact with art.

"Ah, Hello Ryan! How've you been? We've missed seeing you lately!" Mrs. Kalmaris greeted him warmly and he couldn't help but smile. She'd become like a second grandma to him and she loved art as much as he did.

"Hi, Mrs. Kalmaris! I know, my sister was trying out for Sandy in the play Grease at our school, and I've been helping her practice these past few weeks."

"Oh, well, that explains it. Come, sit! What can I help you with today?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just going to pencil sketch today."

"All right. You know where the supplies are. By the way, can you come by on Saturday and help me clean this place up? I'm getting a new shipment of paintbrushes and some new paint, and I could really use the help. I'm going to need you help me get rid of all of that old stuff and organize the new supplies. Can you help?" Ryan smiled. He and Mrs. Kalmaris had a little unspoken deal. Since he was just getting used to art and didn't come on a regular basis, Mrs. Kalmaris welcomed him into her studio whenever he needed to come. In exchange, he did odd jobs for her and she never charged him. They'd built a relationship and she always seemed to have good advice for him. She often sat down herself and did a project with him, which just drew them closer.

"I don't think I'm doing anything on Saturday. I'd love to come and help you."

"Great! Now, less talk and more draw! I've hung up some of your work in the window and already three of them have sold!"

"What! You sold my paintings?"

"Yes dear. I used the money to buy these new supplies. Did you want the money? Because I can reimburse all the money to you if you'd like!"

"No, no! It isn't like I want the money or anything, I'm just surprised that you put them out and people actually bought them!"

"Oh yes, they were a big hit! Especially that one of that girl, what was her name? Gilda?"

"Gabriella?"

"Yes! My, I had about five people asking for that! She really popped out of the paper!" Ryan smiled and went back to his sketch.

* * *

Chad woke to the sound of the phone ringing. He scrambled up and answered groggily.

"Hello. Brad (yawn) Danforth's basketball camp. How can I (yawn) help you?" A familiar giggle came through the phone and Chad smiled.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could speak to my boyfriend please. You know, the guy with the huge afro and the cute smile?" Chad laughed.

"This is him. Hi Andrea! How's cheerleading been?"

"What! Who's Andrea? This is Taylor!"

"Oops! You got me!"

"Chad Danforth, you had better be joking!"

"I'm kidding! Chill, Tay! Listen, I don't have a whole lot of time, but I'd like to tell you that you need to go shopping for your prom dress cause I will be home by then!"

"I know. I'm going right now. I just wanted to say hi. Okay?"

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye!" Chad hung up but wasn't able to think about Taylor for long because his uncle was calling him down for dinner.

* * *

It seems Sharpay is a little cranky :) I hope you guys liked that! Sorry I didn't put Gabby into it, I couldn't think of how to fit her in. Please review!

Kaylyn


	17. Dirty Little Secret

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while- I've been really busy. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! By the way, Andrea is just someone Chad made up to joke around with Taylor.

I would also like to thank the people who read/review: charmarctravis, actingalexis13, aznsrule.10, hayzxx, Sharpay, Shoelace22, TheFabMax, FCHS-HSMPrincess, luvschaylor4ever, Booklover, RedSoxChick193, ILoveLucasGrabeel, socceroxztroypayroxgrl, and le disco. You guys rock!

**

* * *

**For the next two weeks, Gabriella's life was relatively uneventful. She and Ryan had both been really busy with homework, so they hadn't seen each other in a while, but they still kept in touch. She was now texting him on her phone and waiting for Taylor to try on yet another dress. 

"What do you think Gabby?" Gabriella laughed at something that Ryan had written and waved her hand at Taylor.

"It's great."

"Gabriella Montez! You didn't even look up at my dress!" Gabriella snapped her head up and looked at Taylor. The pink dress fit nicely on Taylor, but made her look really tall and on the heavy side.

"Uh, well, I don't know, Tay."

"I know, it makes me look fat. Plus pink just isn't my color. But I've got this really pretty green one that I tried on. Let me go put it on. Tell me what you think, okay?" Gabriella nodded and went back to texting, only to find that Ryan had signed off due to Sharpay issues.

"Yeah, issues. That girl really needs to let go of the fact that she isn't the top actress in the world! God, she even let Troy go all because of that stupid play!" she grumbled under her breath. Her thoughts were interrupted when Taylor stepped out. Gabby gasped at the sight of her best friend.

"So, what do you think?"

"Whoa, Tay! Chad is one lucky boy! That is such a beautiful dress! Oh my god! You look so good in that!"

"You swear?"

"I swear! I'm jealous I don't look that great in dresses!"

"What are you talking about? You look great in yours too!"

"Whatever. C'mon, are you going to get that?"

"Are you sure I look good in it?"

"Taylor, let me put it this way. Chad hasn't seen you in three weeks. If you were to wear a paper bag with raccoon makeup he would still dance the night away with you, got it?"

"Okay, that was really strange, but I think you were telling me that I should buy this."

"Good job smartie pants!" Gabriella smiled and opened her mouth so say something more, but her phone beeped. "Ooh, it's Ryan! Do you mind?" she asked, not really caring about Taylor's answer.

"Go ahead. Prince Charming calls!" Gabriella smiled, and for a moment Taylor thought she was laughing about the Prince Charming jab, but then she realized it was because of something Ryan had written. She shook her head and paid for her dress.

* * *

Troy dialed the number and anxiously waited as the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryan? This is Troy."

"Oh, hey Troy. What up?"

"Nothin' much. Listen, is Sharpay there?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if she really wants to talk to you." A girl laughed in the background and Troy wondered if Ryan was bluffing about Sharpay.

"Is that her laughing?"

"Huh? Oh, no! Gabriella's here helping me with a project."

"Really, what kind of project?"

"Actually, she is my project. I'm doing a portrait of her for this little studio that I live near."

"Hmm. Interesting. Anyway, enough small talk. Can I speak with Sharpay?"

"Sure, but beware- she has her claws out today!"

"Whatever."

* * *

A knock on Sharpay's door interrupted her thought process. 

"What do you want?" she yelled angrily.

"Troy's on the phone."

"Tell him I moved to China."

"Sharpay, c'mon. You haven't talked to him in weeks! Please, just this once, at least give him three minutes?"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?  
"Yeah I will."

"Whatever." Sharpay got up and grabbed the phone from Ryan. She plopped down on her bed and answered. "What do you want, Bolton?" She heard Troy sigh on the other end of the line and a twinge of remorse got at her, but she'd learned to turn off your emotions when dealing with guys.

"Sharpay, I know that you really hate me and all, but I was wondering, well, um, do you…"

"Stop stuttering and talk like a real man. I don't have time for little boys." Sharpay tried not to laugh at her comment and was surprised by the defense in Troy's voice.

"Look, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with me, but it's obvious you're still upset. You know, maybe you should take your own advice! Stop pouting like a little girl and start acting like a high school junior! God!" Sharpay bit her lip and glanced over at her desk chair that still had Troy's jacket draped over it.

"Whatever Troy."

"Yeah, whatever is right. Bye Sharpay, Queen of the Icy people." Sharpay opened her mouth to say more, but Troy hung up. She sat and thought for a while. Maybe Troy was right. Maybe she should take her own advice.

* * *

Taylor was ecstatic. She'd finally found the perfect dress! And she had the perfect boyfriend! Her phone rang, as if on cue. Speaking of boyfriends… 

"Hey Chad!"

"How's my baby Tay?" Taylor giggled and sat down on her mom's bed next to the makeup she'd been fiddling around with.

"I'm okay. Guess what I did today?"

"Win another decathalon?"

"No, I found my prom dress!"

"Really, that's great!"

"I know! I mean, I was worried about not finding it since the prom is three days from now and I thought that they would be all sold out and all. And I knew that I just couldn't go to the prom with Chad Danforth and not have a killer dress, ya know! Anyway, Ms. Darbus gave us so so so much homework today! We have to read, like, five chapters in Romeo and Juliet! Talk about, like, a lot! Oh, and did I mention? The entire time I was shopping with Gabby, she was texting Ryan! It was like pulling teeth to get her to give me her opinion on things! And did I tell you? Sharpay and Troy tried out for the play, Grease, and they didn't get picked! Some new kids did! And so Sharpay dumped Troy and hasn't talked to him since! And of course, she's ticked at Ryan for not trying out with her because he was drawing and spending time with Gabriella! So she's mad at Gabby too for taking Ryan away and she's mad at me for not distracting Gabby and she's mad at you for not influencing Troy from trying out and she's mad at Ms. Darbus for picking the other kids, and well, yeah. You get the point. She hates everyone. Anyway, enough rambling. How've you been?"

"Well, aside from the fact that there is, like, five feet of snow, and there isn't anything left to do with basketball, it's great up here! There's this really sweet girl that my uncle's dating, and she has a son who's like, a year older then me but likes the same things I do, so it's cool. Hey, he's here. Do you want to say hi?"

"Um, sure."

"Okay. Here he is!"

"Hello?"

"Hey! I'm Charlie. You must be Taylor! Oh my god, Chad's told me so much about you!"

"Um, thanks. Listen, can I talk to Chad again?"

"Yeah, sure. Here he is."

"Hey Taylor. Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"No puedo esperar a verle otra vez. Mi amor, usted siempre estará en mi corazón."

"What in the world did you just say!?"

"I said, 'I can't wait to see you again. My love, you will always be in my heart.' in Spanish."'

"Oh. Wait, where did you learn to say that!?"

"Spanish class."

"Oh, right. Well, okay. I'll see you later!"

"Hasta entonces. Until then, bye Chad."

"Bye Tay." Taylor hung up the phone and smiled. She always felt so great after talking to Chad.

* * *

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Charlie asked. Chad sighed. 

"I don't know. I was going to tell her today, but she was just so happy about that prom dress, and then when she said all that stuff in Spanish? Gosh, it totally broke me down."

"I know, but the longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be to tell her and the more it's going to hurt her!"

"Since when are you so wise?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you. I'm a senior. I know everything. It's what we do- tell everyone else who doesn't know anything about everything they need to know."

"Okay, that was really weird. Tell you what. I beat you in basketball, I tell Taylor when I want to tell her. You beat me, I'll tell her tomorrow. Okay?"

"You're on, dude!" Chad smiled and walked with Charlie to the gym, hoping with his whole heart that he won.

* * *

Well, if you want to know what Chad has to tell Taylor, then review!!! Just kidding. But really, please do review. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter! 

Kaylyn


	18. Come Back To Me

(Wiggles Eyebrows) Ooh, what is Chad going to tell Taylor? You'll have to read this chapter to find out!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Your support is appreciated!

* * *

"Ow! You poked me!" Ryan cried. Gabriella shook her fist at him but didn't dare open her mouth for fear of distracting the woman helping Ryan fit his suit.

"Well dear, maybe if you didn't wait until the day before your prom, I wouldn't have to work so hard at getting the suit perfect!" Ryan glared at Gabby but stopped complaining.

Two hours later, they were finally finished. Gabriella took Ryan's hand and said,

"Now that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Aside from experiencing American Acupuncture, no, it was great!" Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Hey, my aunt was the only person who'd take you in on such a short notice! Besides, you're lucky! When my mom went to get fitted for her wedding, she came back with three Band-Aids on her back."

"I take it your aunt was just getting started?"

"Yep. Now come on. We're going to miss the movie."

"And what are we going to go see?" Gabriella wiggled her eyebrows and smiled slyly.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Ryan groaned.

"That's never a good sign."

* * *

Sharpay's hand stayed positioned over the phone. _Just call him already! _she told herself. Yet she couldn't dial the numbers she'd dialed so many times before. Finally she hit the number with shaky fingers. _557-8989. _She gulped nervously and listened to the phone ring, praying that he wouldn't answer. No such luck.

"Hello, Bolton residence. May I ask who's calling?" Mrs. Bolton answered.

"Um, hi. This is Sharpay Evans. Can I speak to Bol…I mean, T-troy, please?"

"He's out with his dad right now, but I can tell you called. Would you like me to give him a message?"

"Um, no I'll call later."

"Wait, he just came in. Here, I'll let you talk to him."

"Th-thanks." Sharpay stuttered softly.

"Hey, who's this?!" Troy's voice came over the phone line and Sharpay's courage evaporated from her body like water on a hot day.

"Uh, this is the Queen of the Icy People."

"Sharpay? Why are you calling me?" Troy's voice suddenly became protective and Sharpay felt like melting into the floor.

"Well, actually, I was calling to, um, apologize to you. I shouldn't have blamed you for the audition results. Ms. Darbus was the judge- it wasn't your fault. And to say that, if you're still open for it, I'd love to go to the prom with you!" There was silence on the other end for so long that Sharpay was afraid that Troy had hung up on her. Then she heard breathing and his voice.

"Listen, Sharpay. I really appreciate your sincere apology. And I accept and forgive you. But, about the prom. I, uh, I have a date."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry. I, I didn't think you were coming, so I asked Dana, the head of the track team."

"Yeah, well, I understand. Bye Troy."

"Sharpay, wait!" Sharpay almost put the receiver back up to her ear, but she changed her mind and slammed the phone down instead.

* * *

Ryan came home to find Sharpay curled in a ball on their living room couch. At first he thought she was sleeping, but when he heard short gasps coming from her, he realized she was crying. He dropped his coat and came and sat next to her, putting his arm around her heaving shoulders.

"Ryan, go away." Sharpay said softly.

"Sharpie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything." She lifted her head to reveal a makeup free, tear-drenched face. "I called. I called Troy. And I apologized. And then I asked him to go to the prom with me."

"So I don't see what's wrong!"

"Ryan, he already has a date! And I was stupid enough to think I could just yell and scream at him and then break up with him and expect him to take me back when I beckoned!"

"Sharpay, we all make mistakes! This was just one of yours. It'll be okay." She shook her blonde head.

"No Ryan, this time, it won't be okay. It can't be fine and dandy! I've got my dress but no date! How am I supposed to explain that me, Sharpay Evans, doesn't have a date? Hmm?"

"But you do have a date!"

"Ryan, weren't you listening to a word I said? Troy isn't taking me!"

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't take you."

"Ryan, only desperate girls have family members take them. Besides, what about Gabriella?"

"I'll just have two girls to dance with." She smiled a weak smile.

"No Ry. I'll just go by myself."

"Whatever. You're loss." He got up and walked away, wondering how Sharpay could be so moody, wondering how Troy could be such a jerk, and wondering how long it would take him to walk to Pizza Hut. He suddenly had a craving for pizza.

* * *

A phone interrupted Taylor's game of Monopoly with her brother.

"Can you?" she asked, gesturing towards the phone. He nodded and picked it up.

"Hey Chad! Yeah, she's right here. But don't keep her too long, I'm in the middle of beating her at Monopoly!" Taylor yanked the phone out of Matt's hands and walked into her room.

"Hi Chad. How've you been? Long time no see, eh?" she said cheerfully. Chad's sullen tone brought down her mood.

"Hi Taylor. Listen, I have something I need to tell you." She winced. He never called her Taylor-at least not since they'd become a real couple and if he did, it was only if he was upset or if he was apologizing. Something was definitely wrong.

"Uh oh. This is never good."

"No, this isn't. Listen, you know how I told you there was like five feet of snow here?"

"Yeah." Taylor said warily.

"Well, I wasn't exaggerating. There is literally five feet of snow here. And so they closed all of the airports." Taylor contemplated this for a minute, then let out a cry.

"You mean you can't come tomorrow?"

"Well, in short, um, yeah."

"Chad, how could you?! I've waited all my life for this and when the guy of my dreams finally asks me to the prom, it turns up he can't go! All because of stupid basketball! I should've known from the beginning that I would come second!"

"Tay, please let me explain!" Taylor's words came out like the ice her heart had turned to.

"Don't call me Tay. Only the people who really care about me call me that. Listen Chad Danforth. That's it. This is the last straw. I have put up with so much crap since I've started going out with you. I've changed my life for you!"

"And I appreciate that!"

"No, I don't think you do. It's over Chad. We're over. When you come back to New Mexico, you will be single and free to date whoever you want. Jessica, Andrea, whoever you want!"

"Taylor, I told you neither of them were girls I was interested in!"

"Shut up. I don't ever want to see you again, you hear me? Never!" With that, Taylor threw the phone across the room and watched it shatter into little pieces. It was like she was watching it in slow motion, and the next moment, she was on her floor sobbing. She heard Matt come in but ignored his questions. Finally, she felt him picking her up and sitting her next him on her bed.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her and hugged her, letting her cry into his shirt like all good older brothers do. Finally, he asked,

"Tay-tay, what happened?" Taylor smiled slightly at the nickname and then struggled out her answer.

"I trusted a guy. That's what I did. And now look at me." Matt growled.

"Was it Chad!? I'll pound the little punk!" Despite her pain, Taylor giggled.

"No, Matt, don't pound him. It's just that two weeks ago he went off to Vermont with the promise he'd be back for the prom."

"Why'd he go to Vermont?"

"Basketball camp. Anyway, he led me on all along, knowing that Vermont has a ton of snow, only to call me the day before the prom to tell me that he can't come because the airports are closed."

"I could take you to your prom, if you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just stay home."

"But Tay-tay! You spent all your hard-earned money on your dress! I can't let my little sister go to all that trouble to get a great dress only to stay home! If you don't want to go with me, then at least go with some friends!"

"I'll think about it."

"Good. You do that. I'll leave you alone now. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Matt."

"For what?"

"For being there when I needed you."

"Hey, no problem. As long as you don't tell Mom and Dad. I can't let them think that I'm nice!" Taylor giggled and nodded. When he was gone, she picked up her cell phone and called Gabriella.

* * *

The ringing phone in her ear woke Gabriella up with a start. She picked her head up and answered, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Gabby. This is Taylor. I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause we need to have a girls night. You, me, and Sharpay."

"Why?"

"Because Chad just told me that he can't come tomorrow-he's snowed in."

"Oh, Tay! I'm so sorry! Yeah, we can have it at my house!"

"Actually, I was thinking of having it at my house. My parents are gone, and Matt's the only one home other than me. And he's not having any friends over anyway. So can you come?"

"Sure. I'll bring chocolate and some ice cream. You get the chick-flicks."

"Great. Can you call Sharpay for me?"

"Sure. Talk to you later then!"

"Yeah, around six, okay?"

"Gotcha!" Gabriella hung up the phone with a grieving heart for her friend. After looking up Sharpay's number, she called that too.

"Hello. This is Ryan!"

"Hey Ry. This is Gabby. Is Sharpay there?"

"Yeah, but she's pretty upset."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"Apparently she called Troy and apologized only to find that he's got another date for the prom. So she's all mad and hurt and really needing to settle down. Sharpay, chill! He's not worth it!" Ryan yelled while talking to Gabriella.

"Well, can I still talk to her?"

"Sure. Sharpay! Phone!"

"Who is it? Is it Troy?" Sharpay asked in the background.

"No, it's Gabby."

"Why do I care? She's your girlfriend!"

"I know, but she wants to talk to you! I don't know why she would, though!" Ryan grumbled under his breath. A moment later Sharpay answered.

"Hey Gabriella. Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Hi Shar. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanna come over to Taylor's house tonight."

"What for?" Sharpay asked cautiously.

"Well, Taylor doesn't have a date to the prom anymore and from the sounds of it, neither do you, so we were just going to pig out on chocolates and ice cream and chick-flicks. You wanna come?"

"Whatever. I'll bring the movies. What time?"

"Six."

"Okay. See you then. Wait, what happened to Chad?"

"He can't come because he's snowed in."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll see you then!"

"Bye Sharpay."

"Toodles Gabbs!" Gabriella winced at the nickname Troy had given her, but didn't press the issue. It wasn't worth it.

* * *

So, what did you think of Chad's secret? Hmmm? Well, review and tell me!! The sleepover will be the next chapter, then the chapter after that will be about them getting ready, and then the chapter after that will be the prom. Got that?

Chapter 19- the sleepover

Chapter 20- getting ready

Chapter 21- THE PROM!!!!

Kaylyn


	19. That's What Girls Do

All right, I know y'all think that Chad and Troy are total jerks, but I promise, it will get better! Anyway, enjoy the sleepover chapter! Give me a shout out if you can identify with Sharpay and Taylor! Or if anything like this has ever happened to you! Enjoy!

* * *

Taylor pushed Matt **(A/N: Yes, this is her older brother!)** upstairs to his room at 5:30. Then she straightened up the downstairs and anxiously waited for Gabby and hopefully Sharpay to come. When the phone rang, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hello, Taylor speaking. May I ask who this is?" To her surprise, Troy was on the other end.

"Hey Taylor. This is Troy. Listen, I was wondering, have you heard from Chad lately? I tried calling him, but some lady keeps telling me that the lines are down." Taylor paused, and when she answered, her voice was laced with anger and frustration.

"Actually, I just talked to him. Yeah, apparently they're snowed in there. Yeah, he just had to go to crappy Vermont (no offence to anyone from Vermont)! And now he isn't even coming to the prom! God, why would you care!" Troy didn't answer for a while. When he finally did, he was quiet and seemed sad.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. My prom isn't going to be that good either." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Troy Bolton, you're going with Sharpay! Why in the world wouldn't your prom be good?"

"Because…because I'm not going with Sharpay. We broke up and now I'm going with Dana."

"Oh, I forgot about that. God Troy, how stupid can you be? Dana Hathnor?! She's the biggest slut out there! You could have done better than that! How could Sharpay ever have thought you were boyfriend material?!" Taylor's doorbell rang and she quickly ended her conversation with Troy.

* * *

Sharpay waited outside of Taylor's door and questioned why she'd come. _Sharpay, stop. You thought the same thing last time, and look how much fun it was! Yeah, but that's when you got involved with that little rat Troy Bolton too. So what? You had a fun time! Yeah, but was it worth it? _Sharpay shook her head and stopped the argument with her concinsence. Taylor opened her door and right away enveloped Sharpay with a huge bear hug. Sharpay patted Taylor's back and said,

"Is this always how you greet people?" Taylor laughed and released Sharpay. Guiding them into her home, she answered Sharpay's question.

"Normally, no I don't. But Troy just called and told me all that happened with you guys. And I just wanted to say I'm so sorry and that he's an idiot. Did Gabby tell you what Chad did to me?" Sharpay's heart warmed. Who knew having friends who were female and weren't related or named Ryan could be so great?

"Thanks Taylor. Yeah, I heard about you and Chad. I'm so sorry for you! Why are guys such jerks?" Gabriella fiddled with the puffy balls on her sweater and cleared her throat.

"Not all guys are jerks, ya know." she said quietly. Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Sharpay put her arm around Gabriella's shoulders and apologized.

"We're sorry Gabby. It's just, Taylor and I are so fed up with guys."

"Yeah. We should have remembered that you and Ryan are still good."

"For now." Sharpay whispered under her breath.

"God, how can you be so sweet one minute and so cynical the next? What's your problem, Sharpay?" she accused, glaring at Sharpay with dagger-like eyes.

"Gabby, chill. I was just kidding. And I'm sorry, I've been really upset lately." Gabby studied Sharpay for a moment, then smiled and laughed.

"You're right. I've been a little touch-and-go lately too. Let's just get into the chick-flicks and chocolate, 'kay?" Sharpay smiled and brought out the movies she'd brought.

Taylor reappeared into the room with a stack of chocolate bars and a lot of ice cream.

"C'mon girls, lets get this party started!" Taylor yelled excitedly.

* * *

Halfway through 13 going on 30, Matt crept down the stairs and freaked the girls out.

"I was wondering what you three witches…I mean musketeers were doing down here! Gosh, all that cackling was driving me insane!" The reactions from the girls' were as varied as their personalities. Taylor was glaring at her older brother, Gabriella had her eyebrows shot up way past her forehead with a shocked expression on her head, while Sharpay was simply blushing like a tomato in the middle of summer. Matt smirked, as all older brothers do, at Taylor; mimicked Gabriella's expression at her, making her giggle; then stared at Sharpay and remarked, "Well, well, well! Taylor, who's your sunburned friend?" Sharpay, if possible, got even redder. Taylor, on the other hand, got up and punched Matt in the arm.

"I'll be right back, ladies. Matt, follow." Taylor demanded, pulling her older brother into the hallway.

"What's your problem, Tay-tay?" Taylor punched him again, wishing she were strong enough to make him wince. Unfortunately, he was on the football team and wasn't hurt easily.

"My problem, Matty, is that you need to leave us alone! Can't I just have one evening with my friends without you interrupting?!"

"Sure. But you sure do have strange friends. I mean, that blonde one…"

"Sharpay."

"Yeah, Sharpay. Is she always that red?"

"Matt, get out! What if I made fun of you!? I could tell all of your football buddies that you tried out for the glee club!"

"Taylor, shut up! I wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah, I know that the only reason you're in the football team is cause the chess team ditched you after you suggested "Saturday Night Workouts"!"

"All right already! I get your point! I'll leave, okay?" Taylor huffed and stomped off. There was no way her older brother, of all people, was going to ruin this night.

* * *

Sharpay put the ice cream up to her face in an attempt to cool it down. Gabriella looked over at her and laughed.

"Oh, admit it already, Shar! You liked Taylor's brother!" Sharpay smiled and laughed.

"Ya know, he is pretty fine! If I wasn't so into basketball boys, I might consider him!

"For what, a punching bag? I tell you, that boy drives me nuts!" Sharpay looked up at Taylor and smiled shyly.

"Uh, how much of that did you hear?" she asked nervously.

"Enough. Now come on. We've got some girl talk to do."

"But what about the movie?" Gabriella made a pouty face and pointed to the screen.

"We can watch that later. Now I really want to know what happened with Troy and Sharpay." Taylor said, waving off Gabby attempt at sadness.

* * *

"…and so I called him to apologize, and that's when he told me he had another date-Dana!" Sharpay hugged her pillow and pulled her knees to her chest. She sniffed and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "So I hung up and that's when I realized that it was all my fault that this relationship was so screwed up. Ryan offered to take me to the prom…" Gabby interrupted her.

"You could come with me and Ryan! I wouldn't mind!" Sharpay smiled at her but shook her blonde head.

"No, that's okay. I told him I wouldn't. I don't want to intrude on your relationship. Three's a crowd, you know!" Taylor spun her hair on her finger and said stupidly,

"But I thought Three's Company!"

"What!?" Gabby asked.

"You know, the show, Three's Company? Get it? I was trying to imitate Dana- she is so dumb!" Sharpay and Gabriella rolled their eyes at Taylor who in turn stuck her tongue out at them.

"So, now that we have Sharpay's story, we need yours Taylor. What happened with you and Chad?" Taylor breathed deeply and then looked around at the room. Sharpay was curled up on a fat La-z-boy, Gabriella was sprawled on a beanbag, and she herself was sitting comfortably on her couch. She took a deep breath again and then started her story.

"All right, so you both know that after we went to the bowling alley, Chad kissed me, right?" They both nodded and she continued. "Well, after that, he took me to Trek's Palace. We got in a big fight because he was late, but then we got back together. He gave me this great scrapbook with pictures of us and little notes and stuff. Then he showed me a picture of the two of us kissing. Apparently the bowling alley owner took it. Then I kissed him again."

"Gosh, you guys kissed a lot!" Gabriella said jokingly. Taylor glared.

"Shut up, Gabby!" Sharpay scolded.

"Shut don't go up, grades do, dodo!" Gabby shot back.

"Would you both just be quiet!? Thank you. Now, as I was saying, after that, we were going strong. You know we ate lunch together everyday, called each other all the time, and were really getting close. That's when it got complicated. I think it was the day of the auditions."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Sharpay groaned.

"Don't interrupt! Okay, yeah, it was audition day. Anyway, I called him to just say hi and see how he was doing. Well, low and behold, he tells me that he is going to go for two weeks to his uncle's basketball camp to see if he can work there over the summer. And even worse, that it's in Vermont! But I told him that it was okay, as long as he was back by prom."

"What! You shouldn't have let him leave! In Vermont! He'd be too far away to come to prom! He should have put you first!" Sharpay interrupted again.

"Shar, I swear, you are going to be the first sixteen almost seventeen year old girl to be missing your front teeth!" Gabriella threatened.

"Whatever. Anyway, so he left. And then he gave me a note to call him. So I kept in touch, but somehow it wasn't the same as it was before. So then, I think it was yesterday, yeah, it was yesterday, and I called him again, like any other time. And he introduced me to some senior guy named Charlie."

"Wait, you mean like a senior citizen?" This time Gabby was the one receiving the glares. "What, I was just asking!"

"No, Gabby, it wasn't a senior citizen. It was a guy who is a senior in high school! He was acting really strange and detached, but I didn't mention anything. So I put myself out and was all '_No puedo esperar a verle otra vez. Mi amor, usted siempre estará en mi corazón' _and_ 'Hasta entonces'._"

"What did you just say?" Sharpay and Gabriella asked at the same time.

"I said _'I can't wait to see you again. My love, you will always be in my heart' _and _'Until then' _in Spanish."

"Aww, how romantic!" They said together again.

"Yeah. Well, he and I hung up, and then this morning, while I was playing Monopoly with Matt, the phone rang."

"Wait, you actually get to play Monopoly with him!?" Sharpay said, an amazed look in her eyes.

"Shar, why don't you just ask him to take you to the dance already?!" Gabriella commented, slapping Sharpay in the arm.

"First of all, oww! And secondly, because he's a senior and I don't want to go with him! I was just commenting, okay? Thirdly, it's a prom, not a dance!" Gabriella laughed and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Girls, can I please finish my story?" They nodded, so she continued. "Well, everytime I called, Chad would exaggerate about how much snow was there. Well, this morning he called me and told me that he wasn't kidding and that all of the airports were closed there for at least a few days and he couldn't make it to the prom. So I dumped him. I told him that we were over and that when he came back he could be free to date all the girls he always joked about when I called him. Then when he tried to call me Tay, I screamed at him and shattered my phone on the wall."

"I'm taking it you threw the phone?" Gabby asked. Taylor nodded.

"Yeah. So now I'm dateless for my junior prom. Matt offered to take me, but I told him I didn't want to go with him. So, yeah. That's my problem." She wiped a tear away and sniffed her nose. Sharpay and Gabby got up and gave her a huge hug.

"You know, if that offer is still up, I'll go with Matt!" Sharpay whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Sharpay, you just said you wouldn't go with him!"'

"No, I said I wouldn't go to a dance with him. I never said prom!" Taylor laughed and suddenly she got a look of enlightenment on her face.

"Hey, Shar, since neither of us have a date, but we both have dresses, how about we go together?"

"Sorry, but I don't like you like that!" This time both Gabby and Taylor slapped Sharpay.

"Shar, you know what I'm saying! There are always a lot of single guys that go to the prom! And you and I could go as just some good friends. If we don't dance, then we don't dance! We pig out on the food. C'mon!"

"Well…okay. We'll go together. But if I see Troy and feel like giving him a piece of my mind, then we agree that you keep me from embarrassing myself?"

"Yep. Deal." They shook on it and put another movie on.

* * *

"Ugh, the ice cream is gone and so is the chocolate. And the only thing left is Elizabethtown and that is a really sad movie!" Gabby complained at ten at night.

"Well, if it's ten here, then its one o'clock in Vermont, right?" Taylor said with a mischievous look on her face. Sharpay yawned with a bored look on her face and said,

"So? I thought you were sick of Chad!"

"Yeah, I am. But…who says we can't prank call some guys?! Ryan won't know my voice…so I'll call him. And I'll call Troy…he won't know my voice either! And then Gabby can call Chad."

"Wait, who can I call?" Sharpay fake whined.

"Hmm, that's a good question. Tay, who do you think Shar should call?" Taylor sat for a moment thinking. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when Sharpay squealed.

"Guess what?! I can imitate Brittany really well- you know, that crazy cheerleader Troy used to have the hotts for? Yeah! So I can call Troy!" She smiled brightly and so they set off on their task.

* * *

Taylor dialed the number and waited as the phone rang. When the phone picked up, it was all she could do not to burst out laughing. She put on her best Southern accent, the one farthest from her voice, and answered,

"Hello! You've won a free pizza. Would you like red or blue M&M's on that?"

"Red. Wait, what? Who is this?"

"This is…" Taylor paused, and then smiled. "This is Big Beth. I'd like to give you this great opportunity to, listen to Kiss the Girl. Sha la la…" Sharpay knocked the phone out of Taylor's hands and burst out laughing while Ryan stayed on the other line, confused.

"Hello? Big Beth? Are you there?" **(A/N: My friends and I did this to a guy at our church and it was really funny…he had this exact reaction…yeah, why am I telling you this?) **Gabby hung up the phone and they cracked up laughing. After about five minutes of sidesplitting peels of laughter, they settled down.

"Big Beth? Where did you come up with that?" Sharpay asked, still gasping. Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. It just came to me."

"Whatever. It's my turn. I get to call Chad."

"Okay, but Gabby, this time, don't sing!" Sharpay tried to convince Gabby. Gabby just smiled and dialed. When the phone started ringing, she bit her lip and giggled, but amazingly kept her cool during the actual call.

"Hi, is this Chad?"

"Yeah, who is this? It's one o'clock in the morning!"

"Aww, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"What?!" Gabby heard breathing on the other line and had the instinct that Chad's uncle was on, so she decided to be quite mean.

"Yeah, I can't believe you left the club so early last night! You'll be there tomorrow, right? Even though it's cold outside, you make me hot, baby!" Taylor faked an exaggerated gag and Sharpay shook with laughter.

"God, why couldn't I have thought of pickup lines like that three years ago?" Taylor asked under her breath. Sharpay smacked her and Gabby gave her a threatening look. "Okay, I'll shut up." she relented.

A booming voice came from the other line.

"Chad Danforth, what's this about clubbing!?" Gabriella's mouth formed a surprised "o" while both of Taylor and Sharpay's jaw hung open.

"Uncle Brad…Braddy…Mr. Davis? Please, don't get mad… I didn't go clubbing!"

"Chad!!!" The phone went to the dial tone and no one spoke for a while.

"Wow. I didn't think he'd get into so much trouble! I feel bad…I shouldn't have made up that whole club thing!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. Wow. Well, my turn to call Troy!" Sharpay was quite eager, but Taylor was obviously shocked.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe we did that. Sharpay, I'm really sorry, but I don't want to call Troy. It's too late. I don't want to get him into to trouble too." Taylor insisted.

"But Taylor!"

"No. Look, we can get Matt to take us to get some more chocolate and ice cream and movies, okay?" Gabby nodded and Sharpay shot up.

"Well, if Matt is taking us, then yeah! Let's go!" Gabby and Taylor laughed at Sharpay's sudden enthusiasm. This was a really great night. Every girl knew that as long as they had friends like each other, they didn't need any guys for the prom.

* * *

Omg, I didn't think that that would be so long! Well, I hope you enjoyed that! If you're a guy, that's kinda what girls do at sleepovers. At least that's what me and my friends do. If you're a girl, well, then you know about all that good stuff. Anyway, if anything like this has ever happened to you, give me a shout out! And even if it hasn't, well, still give me a shout out! Tell me what you think! More later!! REVIEW!!!!

Luvs

Kaylyn


	20. Like A Star

Wow, I didn't think y'all would like this story so much! The prom chapter will be the next chapter, this is just a filler chapter. Still, enjoy!

* * *

The Evans' house buzzed the night of the prom. Amanda, Sharpay's older cousin, came over to curl Sharpay's hair. The curls piled on her head, making her look much older. Ryan got his tux on and was ready in about fifteen minutes. Sharpay, however, took a lot longer. She was sitting on her bed when Ryan found her, forty-five minutes before they needed to leave. 

"Sharpie, what's wrong?"

"Ryan, I don't have a date to my junior prom! What do you think is wrong?" she glared up at Ryan.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Just wait until Troy sees you in that dress! And your shoes are cute!" Sharpay laughed and hugged Ryan.

"No matter what those big, scary boys do, you'll always be my fashion conscious brother! I love you, Ry."

"Thanks, I think. What do you call that color?"

"Midnight blue. And my shoes are just my regular strappy silver sparkly ones!"

"They still look nice. I'll bet Troy is going to be mad that he missed you!" Sharpay laughed again and her brown eyes sparkled.

"So, what color did you get the corsage?"

"You told me to get white, so I did. Why, did I do something wrong?! Oh god, I screwed up. Now Gabby's gonna have a horrific prom!" Sharpay laid a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan, chill. You'll be fine! Yes, get white. Her dress will match perfectly!" Their conversation was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" Ryan answered.

"Hi Ryan. This is Troy. Listen, I know that you hate me, and I can't blame you. But can I please speak to Sharpay?"

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna let you ruin my sister's night more than you already have!"

"Please, Ryan!"

"Whatever. But only two minutes. I'm timing you!" Troy thanked him and Ryan gave the phone to Sharpay.

"Hello, Sharpay here!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Sharpay." Her smile turned into disgust.

"Ugh, it's you. What do you want?!"

"Sharpay, I know that you hate me right now, and I can't blame you at all. But please, can you at least let me apologize?"

"Yeah, like I'm going to ruin my night by listening to your backstabbing, slimy, cheating, horrible, ugly, disgusting voice!"

"I guess I deserved that, huh?" Troy said after a long silence.

"Just get to your point."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry and I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never asked Dana. It's just that I was mad at you and she was complaining about how her boyfriend just dumped her for some other guy and so I asked her to make you mad. I'm really sorry." Sharpay's voice softened a bit.

"You're forgiven. But that doesn't mean we're back together."

"I understand."

"Bye Troy."

"Bye." Sharpay hung up the phone and sat for a moment before letting tears fall, mascara and eyeliner coming down with them. Ryan sat down next to her and wiped the tears away, trying to be sweet, but only succeeding in smearing the black smudges everywhere.

"Ryan! Get away!" Sharpay yelled, smacking his hand.

"Sharpie, I was just trying to be helpful!"

"Yeah? Well could you try to be less helpful?"

"Whatever." Ryan walked out of the room, leaving Sharpay to cry painfully.

* * *

Gabby swirled around in her mom's full length mirror again and smoothed her dress down with her hands. The pink satin started below her collarbone and tightened around her small waist, then flared to the floor, sparkles distributed everywhere. Her mother came up behind her and rested her chin on her daughter's shoulder. 

"You look beautiful. I wish your daddy was here to see you."

"I know, Mama. He would be proud."

"Yes he would."

"Mama, do you think that I'm making a good choice to go with Ryan? I mean he does have a reputation of being Sharpay's sidekick. What if he dumps me to make his sister feel better?"

"Honey…"

"Ma, he offered for Sharpay to come with us for pete's sake! I told her she could, but I don't want her to! It's the prom! He's supposed to be with his date, not his sister."

"Did she agree to come?"

"No." Gabriella said sullenly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. She doesn't want to intrude on your night. Just go with the flow. Who cares what his reputation is! As long as he cares about you and treats you right, you'll be fine!"

"I know. I'm going to call Taylor."

"You do that Honey. I'll be downstairs." With one last look at her daughter, Mrs. Montez went down the stairs. Gabriella picked up the phone and dialed the familiar phone number.

Taylor's phone rang and she set down her brush to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tay! This is Gabby. Can you believe it!? It's our prom! Finally!" her friend's cheerful voice replied.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see everyone dancing together, happily together, while my boyfriend, or shall I say, ex-boyfriend is still in Vermont!"

"Oh, Taylor, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad. But at least you're going!"

"Yeah. Listen, I have to finish my hair before you guys pick me up."

"I know! I can't believe Ryan got us a limo!"

"I can't believe he's letting me and Sharpay come." Taylor mumbled, but Gabby didn't seem to hear her.

"Ooh, speaking of Ryan, he's here! Gotta go! See you Tay!" With that, Gabriella hung up the phone, leaving Taylor to listen to the depressing dial tone.

"God, why couldn't everything have gone the right way!? Why me?" Taylor cried.

"Tay-tay, close your eyes!" Matt said, walking into her room, his hand tucked behind his back.

"Matt, not now."

"Please? Just let me give this to you."

"Fine." Taylor shut her eyes and held out her hands. She, to her surprise, felt Matt pin something to her dress. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh Matt, it's gorgeous!"

"What can I say? I have good taste." He said, smiling. Staring back at her was a beautiful white rose. Just a single rose, yet it meant the world to her.

"Now, let me get a picture of my little sis in her gorgeous gown." Taylor smiled, but a tear slipped down her cheek. "What! Oh god, did I poke you?!" Matt's face turned to worry and she patted him on the arm.

"No, it's just that I miss Mom and Dad. I would've thought that my prom would've been more important than the Bahamas, but I guess not. I just thought that Mom would be taking pictures galore while Dad gave my date a stern lecture, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. But we've gotta make the best of it, ok? So just smile for the camera!" Taylor smiled and then the doorbell rang. She got up and ran to the door, glad that her hair was almost done. All she had to do was add a few clips. She opened the door and smiled to see Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabby standing there. Sharpay had baby's breath sprinkled in her hair and a pretty white lily on her wrist, while Gabby had a beautiful white carnation on her dress. Gabriella was glowing and Sharpay looked like she'd been crying.

"C'mon in guys. Oh my gosh, you guys look so good!"

"Thanks. You look really pretty too. Chad is missing a lot!" Gabby remarked. She'd meant to make Taylor feel better, but she had only hurt her best friend.

"Yeah, well that slime can eat his heart out, cause it's officially over! But that isn't the point. C'mon, I've gotta put the finishing touches on my hair." The girls rushed up the stairs, leaving Ryan and Matt to talk.

"So, you want some pizza? I've got some left over." Matt offered. Ryan's face lit up.

"Sure! I never pass up pizza!"

* * *

"There. You look really great, Tay." Sharpay snapped the last clip and stood back to admire her work. 

"Thanks. I appreciate you guys helping me."

"No problem. Now let's go. Ryan's waiting!" Gabriella said quickly. Sharpay and Taylor laughed and then followed her down the stairs.

"Oh, there are the prodigals!" Matt said, laughing. "Okay, time for pictures!"

After about ten minutes of pictures, they finally left and climbed into the limo, each one determined to make this a fun night.

* * *

Troy glanced over at Dana. She hadn't said a word to him the whole time they'd been together. 

"Dana, I was wondering something."

"Listen, Andy, I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"What! Who's Andy!?" But Dana didn't answer. Troy leaned over to see that she had a phone up to her ear. That's when he realized that she was talking to her ex. He groaned and she looked over at him.

"Something wrong, Tyler?"

"Dana, it's Troy. And no, nothing is wrong."

"Oh, good. Cause I can't walk into the dance with a sick date. I've gotta look good! God, this is my third prom!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been going to the prom since I was a freshman. And you had better not screw up this one like those other kooks did, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Now leave me alone, I'm in the middle of a conversation." She turned back to the window and Troy hit his head with the heel of his hand, wondering how he could've let someone like Sharpay slip through his fingers.

* * *

Please review. There will be a huge surprise next chapter!!! 


	21. Ain't No Other Man

Okay, so here is the chapter you've all been waiting for!!! The PROM!!! Enjoy!! Oh, by the way, if you want to see the girls' dresses, go to my profile. I'll have a link for them.

* * *

Sharpay watched all of the happy couples dancing on the floor and sighed, trying not to cry. Troy wasn't here yet, or at least she hadn't seen him, and that alone made her mad. After all this, he wasn't even going to come to the prom?! 

"Sharpay, I have the punch you wanted." Sharpay looked up to see Taylor holding to delicate punch glasses, a sad expression on her face. She took the glass and smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Thanks Taylor. Listen, have I been distant tonight?"

"Well…yeah you have. But I can understand."

"Okay. Oh, look! There's Troy and Dana, the slut queen!"

"Sharpay…" Taylor started, warning in her voice.

"No, look! She's such a slut all the guys are looking at her!"

"All but Ryan."

"Yeah, but Gabby is his first girlfriend. He's not quite into this whole girl thing yet." Taylor smiled at Sharpay's explanation.

* * *

Troy walked over to where Taylor and Sharpay were sitting. He couldn't believe that Dana had just come to the prom and then dumped him for Andy, her ex! 

"Hey Sharpay. Taylor." He said quietly. Sharpay glared at him and Taylor seemed preoccupied.

"What do you want, Bolton?"

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"What."

"Would you dance with me?"

"I don't know…" Sharpay said, her voice gentled with surprised.

"Go. Have fun." Taylor encouraged, mustering up a smile.

"All right. But if I don't have a good time, I'm leaving you out there, got it?" Troy nodded happily. He led Sharpay out to the floor, his hands so sweaty that he had to wipe them off on his pants.

"Sharpay, first off, you look amazing."

"Thank you."

"Second of all, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have just went with Dana behind your back."

"Yeah, that was stupid of you!"

"I know. And she didn't talk to me the whole way here, then dumped me for her ex the minute that we got here!"

"Can't blame her." Sharpay muttered, looking at her feet. Troy lifted her chin with a finger.

"Sharpay, is there anything I could do to make you like me again?" Sharpay looked into his eyes and the brown irises sparkled with tears.

"Oh Troy." she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Troy said. Sharpay nodded, only wanting to dance the night away with Troy.

* * *

"Look at Taylor. I feel so bad for her! I mean, even Sharpay and Troy got back together! And she's all alone!" Gabby said to Ryan about halfway into the night. 

"I know."

"I love that you're so sweet, Ryan. Did you know that?" she whispered in his ear.

"Why thank you my dear!" Ryan whispered back in that same accent he loved to use. Gabby smiled and silently thanked God that she had such a great boyfriend. She pecked him on the lips, then focused on the cha-cha slide that had just come on.

* * *

"Aww, their doing the slide without me!" Taylor whined to herself. "I can't believe that even Troy and Sharpay are together again! This is the worst night of my life!" 

"I think I can help with that." A deep voice said behind her. Taylor gasped and turned around to see Chad standing behind her. Before remembering that she hated him, she flung herself into his arms, crying tears of joy.

"Chad! You came!" she squealed.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't bear to think of you being alone on the night of the prom!"

"But how did you get here! And when! And, oh, I need to sit down." Chad laughed and helped her to her chair, then sat next to her, holding her hand.

"I caught a late train. Third-class. I'm just happy I got here when I did!" Taylor nodded. When her heart settled, she remembered the pain that he'd caused. Her expression turned sour.

"Just go home, Chad."

"Wait, what happened to that girl who was so happy to see me?!"

"She remembered that she broke up with you. And that you are scum."

"But Taylor, I made it here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, after you lied to me, made me go through a boatload of grief, and had me spend half my prom night alone!"

"But Taylor, please!" Fat tears began to roll down Taylor's face and she pulled her hand away from him.

"No Chad."

"Tay, just give me one more chance. Please."

"Nope." Chad got down on his knees and held her hand, his big brown eyes pleading.

"Please, Taylor McKessie. I beg you. Take me back. I know I'm the biggest jerk alive and I don't blame you if you don't ever want to see me again, but please, just once, dance with me?" Taylor looked down at her dress, at the dance floor, then at the boy at her feet who was pleading with her. To make things worse, Stickwitu came on. "Taylor, this is our song! Please!"

"Fine. Just one song." He led her to the floor and they began to dance.

"So, I'm really sorry Taylor."

"I know."

"And I apologize for my appearance." Taylor looked at him for the first time, really seeing him. He had on his old tennis shoes, jeans, a T-shirt, and a necklace she'd given him a long time ago.

"I hadn't noticed."

"I have a confession to make. I didn't really have five feet of snow." Taylor's eyebrows shot up. "There were six feet." Chad finished with a laugh. Despite herself, Taylor laughed too.

"Well, while we're making confessions, I have to tell you that Gabby was the one who called you about the clubbing." Chad's jaw dropped.

"That was you guys!? Do you know how much trouble I got in for that?!"

"Let's just say you deserved it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Taylor laughed and a piece of hair fell onto her cheek. Chad brushed it behind her ear and she blushed. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Taylor's head said to pull away and give him a piece of her mind, but her heart told her brain to shut up and she instead just hugged him.

"Tay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, no. I'm sorry for overreacting Chad. Would you please be my boyfriend again?"

"You don't know how much this means to me! Usted es mi mejor muchacha."

"What?" Taylor half laughed.

"I said that you're my best girl! See, I can speak Spanish too!" Taylor laughed and hugged him again. There sentiment, however, ended there, because the chicken dance came on.

"What!? Who does the chicken dance at a prom?!" Taylor asked, still laughing.

"Apparently East High does!" Chad answered, laughing as well.

The rest of the night went perfectly. Taylor could see her friends smiling from across the room, but she hardly noticed. All she cared about was Chad.

* * *

I hoped you all liked it!!!!!! 


	22. Be Good To Me

Okay, I'm really sorry that this took so long to update, but my computer crashed so I couldn't access the file with this chapter and so I had to wait

* * *

"Bye guys! See you Monday! I'll call you tomorrow, Tay." Chad said as he crawled out of the limo. His friends waved at him and then drove off. He slowly trudged up his driveway, figuring that everyone was probably asleep. He dug the house key out from the rose bush, scratching his hand. As he opened the door and quietly crept into his house, it hit him that all of his luggage was still at his uncle's house.

"Crap!" he grumbled a little too loudly. So much for being quiet! His little sister's form appeared at the top of the stairs. Her pink pajamas seemed to glow in the dark.

"Mommy?"

"Shh, no Kat, it's me, Chad." She stopped rubbing her eyes and lit up. A smile spread across her face and she ran down the stairs, yelling,

"Chad! Chad, you're home!" When she got to end of the steps, she leapt into her older brother's waiting arms. He spun her around, smiling and laughing and shushing her all at the same time.

"Kat, shh, you're going to wake Mom up."

"Oh, Chad, I'm so happy! I missed you so much!"

"I know, I know."

"But, you said you couldn't come home until next week!"

"I know, but I didn't want to miss my prom." Kat stuck out her bottom lip.

"What?" Chad asked, confused.

"Nothing." Kat said, turning away from him. He brought her small chin back to face him.

"Kat, what did I say?"

"It's just that, well, you haven't called in two weeks and then when you do come home, it's only to see that girlfriend of yours! You don't love me anymore!" Chad sank to his knees and pulled Kat into a bear hug.

"Kat, I'm so sorry. I've been a jerk of a brother lately, haven't I?" Kat nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't called anyone for the past two weeks."

"Why should I believe you?" Chad's mouth dropped open.

"Katherine Annette Danforth! How can you say that?"

"I don't know, Chad Owen Danforth. How can I say that?" Chad opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Katherine Annette! I told you to go to bed! What are you doing…Chad?" she gasped.

"Hi Mom." He said sheepishly. His mother rushed down the stairs, her long, unkempt, curly hair flying out of its messy bun.

"Chad!" she cried. He hugged his petite mother and spun her around. She laughed happily and smiled at her eldest. "Oh, Chad. I'm so happy you're home! I missed having a man around the house. Kat and I have been very lonely lately."

"Well, I'm back now, Mom." Chad's mother smiled even brighter, but Chad couldn't help but notice some lines in her forehead. He couldn't blame her- it couldn't have been easy for her being all alone in the big house with only her eight year old daughter to protect her.

"Mom, why are you so happy to see Chad? He only came back to see his lousy girlfriend!"

"Kat!"

"No, Mom, let me handle this. Kat, I didn't just come home for Taylor! I came home to see you too! I love you guys every bit as much as her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I love Taylor, but you'll always be my Kit Kat! You should know that!" Chad's mom stood back silently, letting her children work out their problems.

"O-okay. If you promise."

"I triple dog promise!"

"Chad, that doesn't make sense!" Kat giggled. Chad grinned. He loved it when his little sister laughed- it sounded exactly like his father.

"So, who's up for hot cocoa and a piggy back ride? Mom, how bout you?" Chad's mother laughed and shook her head.

"No thank you, I think I'll stick with the hot cocoa."

"I wanna piggy back ride!" Kat squealed. Chad obliged and smiled. It was good to be home.

* * *

Okay, this was just a filler chapter. I just wanted you to get a feel of how close Chad is with his family. R&R!!! 


	23. Big Girls Don't Cry

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updating in a while. I've been real busy lately. Anyway, I'm finally updating, even if it is a bit long…

I hope you enjoy the next chapter in this story!

* * *

Ryan drained his third cup of orange juice as Sharpay walked into the kitchen in her pale pink robe.

"Hey Sharpie. Rough night?" he joked. She shot him a confused look as she poured herself her low-carb cereal.

"No, why do you ask?" Ryan shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that you never sleep this late on a Saturday morning. Never!"

"Yeah, well, I just did today. So just let it go, okay? So, what are you doing today? Anything special?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm going to the AASTTC with Gabby today."

"Okay, I'll pretend that I speak your strange artist language and understand what you are talking about!" Sharpay said sarcastically. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"The AASTTC. Albuquerque Art Show through the Centuries."

"Oh. And why is this of interest to you?"

"Because, Sharpie, this is a workshop show thing that lets me meet famous artists and view artwork from all over the world from all different times in history! I could pick up a few tips on my painting and stuff, and afterward, I heard that they have a workshop with some of the most famous artists on how to sketch well! Plus it's a chance to spend the day with Gabby."

"Whatever. I'm going to do a face mask. Have fun Ry!" With that, Sharpay dumped the rest of her cereal and walked up the stairs, humming some tune all the way up.

* * *

Gabriella sighed and glanced at her watch. She loved spending time with Ryan, but this section of the art show was humdrum. Nothing new was there, and the cubism made her head spin.

"Ryan, how can you stand to stare at this stuff? Doesn't it just make you sick? I mean, a little kid could've done this!"

"Gabriella, what is your problem? You've spent the entire day complaining about this art show, which I happen to love! And now you're all upset about cubism? C'mon! If you didn't want to come here, why'd you bring me the tickets?"

"Because I thought we could look through the art together and then bond a bit. But you've hardly spoken two words to me this entire time! And now you're getting on my case because I'm not enthralled with cubism? C'mon, it's just a stupid art show!"

"Gabriella, in a year I'm going to be going away to college. I want to pursue art! But you can't even make the sacrifice to spend a day with me doing something that I love for once? Get a life!"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant what I said."

"Fine. Call me when you learn to give me a little respect."

"Oh, look who's talking!"

"Ugh!" Gabby screamed before stomping off. She was so focused on getting home that she didn't even remember that Ryan had driven them. She stomped down the street and was almost to the library, her favorite place to go when she needed to relax, when she ran smack into someone carrying an armful of books. The books fell everywhere and she ended up sitting on a pinecone with her foot tangled in the person's legs.

"Look, I'm so sorry…" she began. She looked up and saw Troy staring at her, trying not to laugh.

"Hi Gabriella. How are you doing?"

"T-troy! What a surprise to see you with a lot of books! What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, very confused and still upset about the fight with Ryan.

"Actually, Gabby, Sharpay and I are working on a research paper together, so I volunteered to go to the library to get some books for our paper!" Gabriella's eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously? You guys are working together on a paper? I didn't know we had any papers due!" Troy laughed and shook his head.

"You know, Gabby, you're still just as gullible as you were back when we were dating!" Gabby only frowned.

"Look, I've had a really bad day and I don't want to deal with you right now, okay?"

"Gosh, sorry, Gabby! Chill. I was just trying to lighten the mood. What's wrong, anyway?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yeah, you know we can!"

"Well, I took Ryan to this art show today, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it turned out to be really boring, and so I told Ryan that I was a bit bored with the whole cubism thing, thinking that he would understand. But he got all mad, claiming that I'd been complaining all day long about the art show. So we got into this big fight, and I walked out on our date."

"Gabby, I'm sorry. I…I didn't know. Why don't you come with me to the pizza place down the street? We can talk more there."

"I don't know about that Troy. We didn't work out last time we tried to date!"

"Gabriella, I mean just as friends. Besides, you need to get your mind off of Ryan. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Whatever. I've got nothing better to do." So they finished picking up Troy's books and headed off to the pizza parlor.

* * *

"So, why did you really have all of those books for, Troy?" Troy finished off his milkshake before answering.

"Well, you see, I'm having problems with my English class. So I asked the teacher for a chance for extra credit. She told me to do a report on France. You know, the whole deal; history, economy, arts and recreation, geography, and government."

"Oh, okay. But you can't be doing that horribly in English!"

"Actually, I am. And I can't pass this grade unless I pass English. And a D- isn't exactly a good grade for colleges to see."

"That's true."

"Anyway, what's new in your life? We haven't really spoken since we broke up and I got Sharpay mad at me."

"Oh, I'm really upset about Ryan getting so mad at me. I just don't understand, you know?! We were getting along so well, and then all of the sudden, he hates me! We were the only couple who weren't having troubles. I mean, I thought he was going to last longer than the other guys that I've dated."

"Gabriella, I'm sure that this will blow over. Just give it some time, okay?"

"But time isn't going to solve it, Troy. I hurt Ryan where he is really prideful, if that makes any sense." Troy swallowed his French fries and shook his head.

"I know I'm going to sound really dumb, but that doesn't make any sense."

"What I mean is that Ryan is considering a career in art, and I went and told him that I think art is just dumb. And of course, I'm the only one who is really supporting him, so he's probably even madder!" Gabriella started to cry and Troy reached over and placed his hand over Gabriella's.

"Gabby, please don't cry. It'll be okay."

"Gabriella, Troy! What do you think you're doing?" Gabriella's head snapped up and Troy's hand shot back.

"R-ryan? I can explain! Gabby and I bumped into each other, and she was upset, so…"

"Troy, shut up. You think I actually believe you?"

"Ryan, he's telling the truth! We ran into each other and I was upset because of the fight, so he comforted me. But we're just friends, I promise!"

"Gabriella, I can't believe you. We get into one little spat and you're right away cheating on me? I honestly thought you were better than that, Gabriella."

"Ryan, please!"

"Don't even bother talking to me anymore, Gabriella. We're over. And Troy- I thought you were my friend. How could you do that to me?"

"Ryan, I can explain!"

"Shut up. I don't want to speak to either of you ever again!" With that, Ryan walked out of the restaurant and squealed his tires when he drove off. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled weakly.

"Look, Gabby, I wasn't trying to make a move- I'm not stupid- I just barely got Sharpay to speak to me again! Plus, you are, or, were Ryan's girlfriend. And he's my friend. I wouldn't do that to either of you! And even if I didn't have those reasons, we tried to be a couple, and it just didn't work. So I hope you're not mad at me."

"Troy, I know your intentions were pure. But Ryan doesn't. I guess I should go. Thanks again, Troy." Gabriella sighed.

"No problem. And I'm really sorry about you and Ryan." Gabby waved his apology off.

"Don't be. Ryan jumped to conclusions and overreacted. I'm not mad."

"Okay. I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah, bye." Gabriella got her purse and walked out of the restaurant. Troy sullenly paid the bill and left as well.

"Why do I always seem to screw things up?" he asked himself angrily as he trudged home, his arms heavy with books and his heart heavy with guilt and remorse.

* * *

"Sharpay, I just feel bad that Ryan got so upset! Is he home yet?" Gabby said a few hours later as she poured out the complicated afternoon to Sharpay.

"No, Gabby, he isn't. Ya know, if you didn't tell me this story shortly after Troy, than I wouldn't have believed Troy as firmly as I do now. But I want to try to trust him, and I know how much you care about Ryan. You wouldn't do that to him. I mean, I know that you wouldn't just all of the sudden cheat on Ryan with Troy, especially since you and Troy didn't work out before. I can't believe he overreacted so quickly!"

"I know. Listen, I should go. I just wanted to clear with you my side of the story of what really happened."

"Yeah, thank you for doing that. I really appreciate it. I'll try to talk some sense into Ryan."

"Please do. And thanks for being there to talk to me- that was really helpful."

"No big deal. You're my friend- that's what I'm here for!"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Buh-bye!"

"Bye Gabby!" Sharpay hung up the phone and shook her head. When Troy had called earlier, she'd been hesitant about believing him. But then Gabriella had called and told her the exact story, so her conscience was eased a bit. The door slammed and she glanced up to see Ryan stomp into their home.

"Ry- hey, I heard what happened. Listen…"

"Shut up, Sharpay. You don't know what happened. Just leave me alone!"

"You just have to be so difficult, don't you?" Sharpay grumbled under her breath as Ryan went up to his room. She reluctantly walked up the stairs, dreading the conversation she was about to have.

* * *

"Troy, what is with you, man? You can't make a single basket! You haven't been this way since you broke up with Gabby!" Chad complained. He and Troy were practicing, well, trying to practice, at the park near the Bolton's home.

"Nothing's wrong, okay? So just get off my back!" Troy snapped. Chad held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Well, dude, I think you've been spending too much time with the mountain lion! She finally got to you- I think that you are finally beginning to act like her!"

"Shut up! You don't know what happened!"

"I know I don't know. So why don't you grace me with the story that has got you so upset?" Troy sighed and looked over at Chad suspiciously.

"You promise to believe me?"

"Swear on this basketball's grave." Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's attempt at being serious.

"Okay, so today I ran into Gabriella, right? So we went to the pizza parlor by the library, because she was all upset about Ryan and stuff. Apparently, they got into a big fight. So, when we were eating, she starts spilling her heartaches and crying. And I'm so stupid; I put my hand over hers, just as a friend, though! We tried going out- it didn't work. Well, Ryan walked in and flipped out and jumped to conclusions. Now he is broken up with Gabriella and he wouldn't believe either of our stories. And now I'm all upset because I caused even more problems, ya know?" Chad was silent, but his eyebrows her hiked up way higher than his hairline. "What, does this sound totally wack? Chad, speak to me!" Troy pleaded.

"Wow, dude. You got yourself a big problem! I can't believe that Ryan jumped to such conclusions. He seems so even keeled! You know, I never trusted him and Sharpay. You're actually fortunate to have them angry with you!" Troy lightly punched Chad on the shoulder.

"Chad that would be my girlfriend and her brother that you are talking about!"

"Oh, so you are back together with her? Oh boy, I'm in deep trouble. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I believe you!"

"Thanks, Chad. At least that's one person who believes me."

"Yep. Now, can you leave your sappy girl feelings alone and can we get on with our game? Or would you like to sit here and discuss Michael Crawford's latest play? Did you know he's in town for the Phantom of the Opera? Yep, he's back in our fridge. You know if you would like, my mom could get you some tickets and the two of you could cry over the sappy things in the play! Or you could play basketball with your best friend and forget about the stupid guy who is mad about you being a good friend to his girlfriend. You pick." Troy grinned. Good old Chad, always putting things in perspective!

"Bring it on, Danforth!"

"Are you sure? Cause I hear Michael Crawford is very interesting…"

"I said bring it! Are you afraid I'm going to beat you or something?"

"That's the friend I like playing basketball with!" With that, they returned to their game.

* * *

Taylor set the phone back in its cradle and sighed. More drama- just what the group of friends needed! Of course, Troy would have to mess everything up! Well, maybe not just Troy. Ryan totally overreacted. After Gabriella had told her what had happened that afternoon, she had wanted to just go and slap Ryan. And Troy. And Gabriella too, for that matter! Sure, Gabby probably shouldn't have said that at the art show, but Ryan shouldn't have overreacted. And Troy shouldn't have put his hand over Gabby's, but Gabriella shouldn't have agreed to go with Troy after being in a huge fight with Ryan. And Ryan shouldn't have assumed that Gabriella and Troy were cheating on him, but then again, he had every right to be upset- Troy shouldn't have been so friendly with Gabriella! And Gabriella shouldn't have left Troy's hand there! Taylor shook her head. If only they had never started this whole mingling-with-boys-of-other-interests-and-lower-GPA-levels! The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello, Taylor speaking."

"Hi Tay. This is Chad. Listen, has Sharpay talked to you yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because, Gabriella and Ryan got in this huge fight and Troy got in the middle of it and now Ryan thinks that Gabriella is cheating on him and Troy's like, mad and…"

"Chad, Chad, slow down! Gabriella already told me the story- I don't really want to hear it again, thank you very much."

"Oh. Okay. I was going to try to persuade you to Troy's side, but I guess you already are on his side, cause he and Gabby have the same story."

"I know that, Chad. Actually, I want to stay out of the whole thing. All three of the people were acting dumb!"

"Yeah, I know. I told Troy to stop acting so sappy and getting so worried about this. And Ryan was being dumb, and Gabby shouldn't have ever agreed to go with Troy to the restaurant, ya know?"

"Exactly! Chad, I'm so lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

"Well, how about making me feel lucky tonight and letting me take you to dinner and a movie?"

"What movie?"

"I don't know, what would you want to see?"

"The Ultimate Gift."

"Okay, The Ultimate Gift it is!" Taylor laughed.

"Chad, you're the greatest boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"That's what they tell me!"

"Okay, well, I'll see you at seven, then, alright?"

"See you then! Bye Chad."

"Buh-bye." Taylor hung up the phone and opened her closet to find something other than her grungy sweatpants to wear to her date with Chad that night. She forgot all about Gabby and Troy and Ryan and focused on making herself look good for her boyfriend. Who needs drama when you've got Chad?

* * *

"Ryan, you're acting like a crazed caveman! Chill- Gabriella and Troy were not seeing each other like that! She likes you, not Troy!"

"Sharpay, shut up. You don't know what I saw- so don't think that you can just take Gabriella's side!"

"Yes I can take her side. Do you know why I can take her side? Because you won't tell me your side!"

"Fine. You want to know what happened? Gabriella gets all impatient about the cubism display, and then we fight and she stomps off. I finish the art show only to find that they've cancelled the workshop with the famous artists. So I go to the local pizza parlor to think over my problem with Gabby, when who do I see there but Gabriella and Troy, holding hands, nonetheless! There, now you know. Can you blame me for being mad?"

"Ryan, you think that Gabby is cheating on you? She was crying about you and Troy tried to comfort her- that's all that happened!"

"Yeah, you're in denial. You don't realize that Troy was cheating on you with that Gabriella!"

"Ryan, quit acting and tell me what you're really feeling. This isn't about Gabriella eating lunch with Troy. This is about the fact that you were mad at Gabriella and then she hurt your pride by sharing your relationship problems with someone else!"

"You don't know anything, Sharpay. Just go away."

"Ryan…"

"I said go away!"

"Fine! But don't come running to me when you realize what a great girl and a great friend that you've lost, not to mention the understanding of a loving sister!" Ryan rolled his eyes and Sharpay stomped out of his room. She walked into her room and threw herself onto her bed, screaming in her pillow.

"WHY DO GUYS HAVE TO BE SO PROTECTIVE AND STUPID ALL THE TIME!?" she screamed. If there was one thing she'd never figure out, it was her brother and his moods.

* * *

"Honey, are you sure you're okay? You've had a pretty hard day, you know." Gabriella's mother asked again.

"Yes, Mama. I'm fine. So please, just leave me alone, okay?" Gabriella's mom patted her daughter's hair before softly walking out of her room, shutting the door softly behind her. Gabriella went back to typing on her laptop diary, this time ranting about Troy being too friendly. She was just getting to the part about him holding her hand when the phone rang.

"For the last time, Troy, I forgive you!" she said irritably. To her surprise, a crackly reception brought over a voice she hadn't her in a long time.

"Troy? You two are still together? Wow. But this is Kelsi!"

"Kelsi, oh my god, you're still alive! I-I mean, you're calling! We haven't heard from you since, like, June when you left for Italy!"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I finally got a phone card and I finally got a chance to call, so I decided I might as well call you."

"Oh, well I'm so happy to hear your voice! So, how've you guys been? How are Zeke and Jason?"

"Well, Jason and I broke up in August."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It was a mutual decision. And Zeke has got this adorable Italian girlfriend! Oh, and he got accepted to G. Brera School of Culinary Arts in Como, which is about an hour from where we are now. Apparently, it's one of the most prestigious culinary schools in all of Italy! Yeah, they came and scoped out his work at this little bakery the people we're staying with own. It's called Rotella's Confections. Well, that's what it's called in American."

"Oh, that sounds so cool!"

"Yeah, and I'm getting a song published. I've played in a lot of Italian pubs and stuff. They just love my work!"

"Really!? So, what's your song named?"

"I called it Amore Veneziano. Translated? It means Venetian Love."

"That's so cool!"

"I know. Jason's fine- he's got a girlfriend who's American too. She loves basketball almost more than he does, and I heard a rumor that he's going to propose to her. I don't know for sure, though. He lives down the block from me, and with school and writing and practicing and all that, well, I don't get to see him as much as I see Zeke, who lives at the same house that I do. Let me tell you, there are so many cute Italian guys here!" Gabriella laughed. Leave it to Kelsi to point that out. She was amazed how much her shy friend had blossomed in Italy.

"So, do you think you'll permanently live in Italy?"

"I don't know. Did I mention I met Giorgio Morodoer? Yeah, he's like one of the most famous Italian songwriters ever. Anyway, how've you been? You answered and sounded pretty tense. What happened with Troy?"

"Actually, Troy and I are over. But today, I got into a big fight with Ryan and he caught me and Troy talking and jumped to conclusions. So now…"

"Wait, you're going out with Ryan Evans?!"

"Yeah, I am. Or, was."

"You know, I used to have the biggest crush on him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I got over it. So, how do you handle having to put up with Sharpay, being his sister and all? And can you really stand Ryan and all his hats and stuff?"

"Actually, we're friends with Sharpay now. And Chad and Troy gave Ryan a makeover, I guess you could say. So now Ryan is wearing old Detroit Tigers hats and Zumaya jerseys."

"Who's Zumaya?"

"He's a pitcher for the Detroit Tigers. You know, Ryan has become obsessed with them lately!"

"So he's kind of mellowed out from being so theatre oriented?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Cool. You know, I always thought that you and Troy would end up together. You were so perfect when you were Arnold and Minnie! Everyone was sure you'd be a couple for like, ever!"

"Yeah, well, that didn't last for real long. Earlier this year, Troy and I got into a huge fight because he spent so much time with basketball. Shortly after that, Ryan asked me out."

"I never thought that Ryan would actually ask a girl out! He never spoke to any girls other than Sharpay. Actually, some of us thought he'd be a guy old maid forever." Gabriella laughed.

"No, actually he's had one other girlfriend before me. But he and Cindra didn't really bond too well."

"Cindra? You mean that girl that sings, like, opera and stuff?"

"Yeah, that's her. Actually, I heard that she got a gig with Michael Crawford in the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Oh, sweet! Anyway, what did you and Ryan get into a fight about?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Hey- I've got a lot of time on my hands. Okay, so I actually don't, but I'm free tonight and I've got a thousand minutes on my card, so please, shower me with your story!"

"Well, I scored him some tickets to this art show and so we went together today. Well, I find art relatively boring, and I shared with him my annoyance over the cubism section. Well, he got all offended and went on to say how I just don't support the one thing that he really loves doing and to come and find him when I learn to respect him. Then I stomped off, and low and behold I run into Troy on my way to the library. So Troy invites me to lunch to sort of clear my mind, and when I start crying, then Troy put his hand over mine and of course, Ryan just had to walk in at that exact moment. He accused me of cheating on him and declared that we were over. Then Troy kept apologizing even though he did nothing wrong. I mean, he was just being friendly and try to comfort me! Ugh, my head hurt so bad right then!"

"Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry! You know, that is the one problem with having close guy friends- your boyfriends get way overprotective!"

"You sound like you've had experience." Gabriella said, a bit surprised at Kelsi's reaction.

"Yeah, well, I just read a lot of books and magazines and let me tell you, all those years of being the quiet mouse hasn't gone without any profit! I've been people watching and observing all my life and let me tell you, boyfriends really don't like the whole,- this is my best guy friend, we're really comfortable with each other- thing."

"You have a lot of wisdom, I guess." Kelsi laughed.

"Yeah, well, I enjoy sharing my wisdom. Anyway, I should really get going- it's almost three am here."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about the time change! I'm so sorry I've kept you up so long!"

"No, I'm the one who initially called you. It's okay. I should go, though."

"Okay, well, thanks for calling. It was great talking to you. Hey, when can I call you again?"

"Well, I actually can't call you again for a while because I've got to keep my phone card minutes for calling universities and stuff. I'm sorry, I really won't be able to talk to you guys much. I'm so busy, I just don't really know what I'm going to do about keeping in touch with my friends."

"Hey, don't worry about it, we'll keep in touch! May be we could become pen pals?"

"Um…I'm not really sure about that either. It just takes so much effort, and I'm so busy…"

"Kelsi, it's perfectly okay! You've got a busy life. Chill. We'll just see you later then, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for talking to me!"

"Bye."

"Chou!" With that, Gabriella hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that she'd spoken to Kelsi for so long! Although, speaking to an old friend had really kept her mind off of Ryan. Picking the phone back up, she decided to call Taylor's cell and tell her all about the phone call she'd just shared with their friend in Italy.

"Hey Gabby. Listen, could you call back later? I'm kind of in the middle of a movie with Chad!" Taylor whispered, a little bit annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!" Gabriella apologized, not wanting to get her friend angry.

"Taylor, you've got to shut that thing off! We're going to get kicked out! Oh shut up Chad! We're in the back and practically the only people here!" Gabriella could hear Taylor and Chad arguing in the background.

"Listen Tay, I'll call you later. Just enjoy! Bye."

"Yeah, bye Gabby." With that, the line went dead. Gabby shook her head. Oh course she'd end up calling at a bad time! Not having anything else to do, she got into her pajamas and crawled into bed with her favorite book. After the day she'd had, she needed some time to relax.

* * *

Ryan shut his science book. It was no use trying to catch up on homework. He couldn't seem to get his mind off of Gabby and the way she'd looked at him when he told her it was over.

"Maybe Sharpay was right. Maybe I did jump to conclusions. But I saw it- I saw her and Troy sitting there, holding hands!" he told himself.

"Talking to yourself again, are you Ry?" Ryan looked up to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Dad! What are you doing here? I mean…well, aren't you in a meeting or something?"

"Actually, no. I just came home for a minute to check on you kids. But when Sharpay told me what problems you've been having, well, I decided I'd better come and have that dreaded Father-son talk."

"Oh, Dad don't do that. I already took biology and I've been in health class. We really DON'T need to have that talk." Ryan's father laughed a dry laugh.

"No, not that talk. We already went through that. No, I'm talking about the talk where I give you advice about girls. Although, I have to admit, I thought this talk would occur a lot earlier in your life, like when you were thirteen!"

"Dad, I don't need your advice on girls."

"Not according to Sharpay. She says that you caught your girlfriend with another guy today."

"Well, yeah. But it's her best friend and one of my close friends too."

"Oh, that only makes the sting hurt worse!"

"No, Dad. That isn't it. It's just…"

"Tell me, son. I'm here to help."

"Promise you won't walk out on our talk?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Dad, you know that you've often walked out of our bonding time because your beeper went off or your cell rang or something. I haven't exactly had a really strong father figure, you know!"

"Ryan, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I have always loved you with all of my heart!"

"Yeah, whatever." Mr. Evans sighed. After a few moments of awkward silence, he attempted to revive the conversation.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with your girlfriend, or should I go ask Sharpay?"

"Go ask Shar."

"Ryan, I really want to talk with you!"

"Dad, please. Just leave me…" Ryan was interrupted by his father's cell phone ringing.

"Ry, I've got to take this call. Listen, can we continue this talk later?"

"Yeah Dad. Just go." Ryan's dad waved his hand gratefully and began to talk to the phone rapidly. He walked out of Ryan's room and into his rarely used one. Fifteen minutes later, he was in Ryan's room again.

"Ry, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. Do you think that we could talk again, sometime soon? I'm really need in New York, and they've set up my flight and everything. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Sure. Bye."

"Bye son!" With that, he disappeared down the stairs. Ryan sighed. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, that feeling of emptiness in his heart because of his lack of fatherly influence upset Ryan. He sat back in his bean bag chair. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to ask Sharpay for help on this one.

"Hey Sharpie? Could you come help me with something?" he yelled down the stairs. She was up there in a heartbeat.

"I told you that you would need me!" she said smugly as she sat down.

* * *

So, what did you think? I know it's long- my other chapters won't be this long, I promise! But I just watched HSM and got all these great ideas for a chapter, and, well, I kind of got carried away. Please R&R!!! I really appreciate it!! 


	24. High School Never Ends

Hi again.

NO, I didn't die. But I was in the hospital for several weeks. But I'm better now and updating once more.

This will probably be my final chapter, or maybe the next chapter will be. I just don't know what else to write about, and I don't want this to be one of those stories that runs for sixty chapters. They get boring after a while. Okay?

Enjoy the almost or final chapter!

* * *

Gabriella looked at the clock again anxiously. She had only a few minutes before she would pile onto a bus to leave for San Francisco, where she and the decathalon team would battle against more teams to determine the junior class champions. She was hoping that Ryan would show up to apologize, or at least wish her luck like he always did, but the odds didn't look so great. Taylor came up behind Gabby and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Gabby, I hate to say this, but Ryan just isn't going to show. Maybe you can call him tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe. But we won't be home until after four tomorrow!"

"So? You'll find a way to make up with him, I promise. Don't go giving up on me now girl, we've got a competition to win!" Gabriella opened her mouth to reply, but the instructor of their team began to give out directions and requirements as well as encouragement and the ever present reminder that cell phones were to be off at all times. The instructor was Ms. Darbus's sister, and seemed to hate cell phones almost as much as Ms. Darbus did.

Gabriella sighed as they boarded the bus. He really wasn't coming after all.

* * *

Ryan dialed Gabriella's cell number yet again. Her mother had informed him that Gabby was going away for two days to San Fran to compete in a competition and Ryan wanted to catch her before she left. So far, he wasn't having any luck.

"Ry, she's not going to pick up."

"I know, but I'm hopeful!"

"Ryan, my dear brother. Ms. Darbus's sister is the instructor of their team. She's not going to let them have cell phones and even if she did, they would have to be off at all times. C'mon, let's go to school."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I'll have no one to sit by or to talk to or to flirt with!"

"Ryan, for god's sakes, you can sit by Troy and I, you can talk to the friends that you've made, and I can't help you about the flirting thing. Just stop acting like a seventh grader, please?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Gabriella squealed as she and Taylor jumped up and down. They were officially the champions of the entire southwest region! She just wished that she could share this moment with Ryan. But she'd left her cell phone in the hotel room, and the team was scheduled to go out to dinner to celebrate.

"Tay, what should I do? I really want to celebrate, but if I bolt I can make it home in time to get the last bit of school."

"Gabby, who gives a rip about the dinner? I don't want to hang out with them anyway. I mean, c'mon. Dinner with Gerard and Aaron? Their glasses must be three inches thick!"

"Taylor McKessie! They helped us win the competition."

"I know. I'm just kidding. And they really are nice guys."

"And I don't want to let them down…" Taylor got an intent look on her face, and then snapped her fingers suddenly.

"I got it! You know that chicken we ate last night? Well, I was reading that there's been some sort of chicken recall."

"Oh yeah, I'll just go call Ma and Pa and tell them that we'd better get milking Bessie cause the chickens are diseased! What the heck does that have to do with me?" Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, use that gray matter between your ears and think!"

"Wait…so you think I should say that I got sick off the chicken and need to go home early?"

"Exactly. And then because you are so sick, I'll have to drive you home because everyone knows that food poisoning makes driving impossible."

"But Ms. Darbus is going to want proof."

"So we give her proof. She may not be as theatrical as her sister, but this Ms. Darbus is much more detailed. But she'll believe your excuse. Hopefully."

"All right then. Let's give it a shot!"

* * *

An hour later Gabriella and Taylor were cruising down the highway, singing to their favorite band.

Gabriella's phone went off and she jumped.

"Hello?"

"Gabby- it's Sharpay. Listen, you have got to come home. Ryan is going crazy! He's repainted the shed and now he's trying to sculpt a statue of our dog Fluff!"

"Listen, I'm on my way. We've got a way to go, but we'll be home in like three hours."

"Okay. Just come here first, okay? Please!"

"All right, calm down Shar. We'll be there."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up and told Taylor the story, who in turn just laughed. Then they continued their drive home.

* * *

"Ryan, you have a visitor!" Sharpay called up to Ryan's room.

"Can't you tell I'm in the middle of a masterpiece?! I'll be down later."

"It's a female!"

"Coming Sharpie." Ryan answered much spritelier. He came down the stairs and to his amazement, saw Gabby standing there, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ryan." Was all she said. He smiled crookedly and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh Gabby, I overreacted. And I'm so sorry and I'll never do that again and…" he didn't get to finish because Gabby pressed her lips to his and shut him up.

"Ugh, can't the two of you just stop with the PDAs? Seriously, get a room!" Sharpay complained.

"Shar, should I remind you of the time that Troy came over to help wash the car?" Sharpay redden and shook her blonde head.

"On second thought, I like the idea of you two together!"

"That's more like it." Ryan stated before resuming what he had been doing.

* * *

That evening, the six friends got together for one last date before the Christmas break began. They laughed and joked and reminisced and it was all fun until Chad interrupted them to make a toast.

"I would like to make a toast to all my friends, to fun, and to our junior year."

"To friends and fun and junior years!" the friends repeated. Then Troy stood.

"I would like to make a toast to the lovely ladies here, who have forgiven me so many times."

"To the ladies!" Ryan and Chad repeated. Next Sharpay stood.

"And I would like to toast all of you, who gave me a chance when you knew I was labeled and had a reputation."

"To us!" Everyone chanted cheerfully. Ryan stood and looked down at Gabriella admiringly.

"To Gabriella, who shows us how to be true and faithful no matter how you screw up." Gabby blushed much to everyone's delight and then they seconded the toast. Gabriella stood and smiled.

"To all of you who accepted me and gave me a fresh chance. To Troy, who say past my math skills; to Taylor, who saw and improved my math skills and was my first true friend; to Chad, who made my life so filled with humor; to Sharpay, who taught me how to handle Ryan; and finally, to Ryan himself, who taught me that no matter what the circumstances, true friendship and love always withstand the difficult times."

"To us!" the group said all together. Finally Taylor stood up.

"Okay, so you all took what I was going to say, and now I'm going to have to compete with all those meaningful things."

"You can do it, Babe." Chad encouraged.

"Okay, to Chad and Ryan and Troy- who make life exciting. And to Gabriella and Sharpay- who have been the shoulders I needed to cry on. But you already said that. You know what? I guess I'm just going to say this. To high school!"

"To high school!" Everyone repeated. She sat down, pleased and uplifted from a fun time. Chad downed his Shirley Temple (which he claimed the waitress had accidentally given him and that he didn't have the heart to hurt her feelings and complain and that just because he drank it didn't mean he wasn't a teenage guy!) and sat back, surveying the table. He sighed and then smiled at his friends before speaking one last time to end the night.

"I guess all I can say is, ya gotta love high school."

* * *

Okay, so it's finally over. I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope that you will give me good reviews. I've enjoyed reading them each update and I've enjoyed the enthusiasm and support that you have shown through them.

Thank you all so much!

Sincerely,

Kaylyn


End file.
